


Eunoia

by fast_love



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Cheating, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Swearing, Влюбленность, драма, измена, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fast_love/pseuds/fast_love
Summary: Давай ты солжешь мне, а я сделаю вид, что поверил.Давай ты поцелуешь меня, а потом не будешь звонить неделю.Давай мы переспим, а потом ты будешь слать мне фото с женой.Давай ты разобьешь мне сердце, а я приму это, будто так и надо.Как ты носишь в себе эту ложь, Марк?
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Eunoia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sieh_mich_an](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieh_mich_an/gifts).



> Eunoia, рус. эунойя - благоразумность, здравомыслие, психическое здоровье.

— Вам знакомо чувство влюбленности? Ну, не молчите, наверняка ведь хоть раз, да было. Студент Пак, не смотрите на меня так. Прежде, чем говорить о родительстве, нам стоит вспомнить предыдущий курс.

По аудитории пронесся недовольный гул.

— Итак, чувство влюбленности. Вы видите человека — может быть, впервые, а может быть, уже в который раз, но что-то в вас вдруг щелкает, вздрагивает, и вот уже в комнате нет никого, кроме вас двоих. Вам кажется, что это — тот человек, которого вам не хватало всю жизнь. Настоящая вторая половинка, родственная душа. Этот «щелчок» Натан Акерман, американский психотерапевт, как вы, надеюсь, помните, назвал «бессознательный контракт». В вас зарождаются фантазии, вы начали влюбляться и подписали этот самый невидимый контракт. От него берет начало будущая семья, поэтому этот момент является своеобразной точкой отсчета.

Из окна потянуло свежестью. Весенний, светлый аромат поднялся вверх, пробежал по потолку, спустился по стене вниз и промчался по столам заднего ряда, щелкая Югема по носу. Он потер его и закутался в худи, натягивая на голову капюшон.

— Югем! Пс, Югем! — толкнул его слева Енджэ.

— Чего тебе?

— Дай ручку плиз, моя кончилась, — состроил жалобное лицо одногруппник.

Югем протянул ему одну из своих, продолжая молча записывать лекцию.

— Спасибо! Слушай, пошли выпьем кофе после пар.

Он поморщился.

— У меня денег нет.

— Я угощаю! Ну давай, Югем, давай, блин, что ж ты такой деревянный.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он, возвращаясь к лекции.

Пока Енджэ радостно щебетал, он краем уха слушал лектора, читающую вводную лекцию по психологии родительства. Третий курс начинался тяжело и со скрипом — шла вторая неделя учебы, но в голове было совершенно пусто, и он никак не мог привыкнуть снова вставать рано. Полное людей семиутреннее метро давило на нервы, все заработанные на каникулах деньги кончились тогда же, и все, чего он хотел сегодня после пар — это прийти домой и лечь спать. А тут Енджэ со своим кофе.

Но кофе оказался вкусный, вдобавок, Енджэ расщедрился на большой стакан и гранолу на десерт, так что, может, и не зря он решил согласиться.

— Препод классная, — довольно выдал Енджэ. — Как ее там?

— Учитель Хен.

— А, точно, учитель Хен. Ну она прям супер, она рассказывала вроде бы такие очевидные вещи, но с такого ракурса, с какого обычно на них не смотришь. Про влюбленность особенно.

— Думаешь?

— Ага. Мне кажется, курс будет классный, хоть и экспресс. И вообще она как человек хорошая, не то, что препод по девиантному поведению.

Югем сморщил нос и отвернулся к окну. Учитель Ли был поразительным шовинистом, сексистом и ксенофобом. Рассказывая о девиациях, он буквально навязывал им свое порицание по отношению к тому или иному расстройству личности. В общем, делал то, что адекватный психолог, для которого, вообще-то, должна быть характерна объективность, никогда бы не сделал.

Голубоватая прохлада мартовского дня влекла Югема на улицу, и он не мог оторвать глаз от окна. Именно поэтому он заметил проходящего рядом с кафе высокого молодого человека.

Он был очень стройным и шагал стремительно и широко, быстро пересекая улицу, будто бы, как в детстве, старался не наступать на соединения плитки. Одет был в двубортное горчичное пальто, клетчатые брюки и оксфорды — словом, очень мало был похож на приверженца корейской моды. Может, потому, что корейцем он и не был — острые, в чем-то дикие, страстные черты лица кричали об этом. Но даже если бы это было не так, Югем все равно знал наверняка, ведь это был его друг, Марк-хен.

— …я не знаю, на самом деле, но говорят, что это правда так. Югем, ты слушаешь вообще? Ты что там увидел? — нетерпеливо потребовал Енджэ.

— Прости, там проходил мой хен.

— Хен? — Енджэ повернулся к окну и вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть удаляющуюся фигуру. — Высоченный.

— Не особо, худой просто.

Енджэ сверкнул глазами и на секунду замолчал, окидывая взглядом его лицо.

— Одет больно круто этот хен для простого студента.

— Он не студент, ему двадцать восемь.

— Двадцать восемь? И ты его хеном зовешь? Ты не охерел, часом?

Югем закатил глаза.

— А как еще? Господин, может?

— При чем тут твой кинк на подчинение? — Енджэ ловко отклонился от его кулака и продолжил. — Так что за хен?

— Его зовут Марк, он работает в «Самсунг».

От того, чтобы быть оплеванным кофе изо рта Енджэ, Югема спасла вовремя выставленная ладонь, которой он и накрыл чужой рот.

— Где он работает, блять?!

— В «Самсунг», в финансах.

— Откуда у тебя такой хен, Югем? Умоляю, скажи, что ты с ним спишь.

— Жаль, но нет, — честно ответил Югем.

В его словах было намного больше правды, чем он того хотел бы.

Если подумать, что мешало ему спать с Марком?

Одним летним днем, в самом начале каникул, Югем составил список причин, по которым он не мог быть с Марком. Там он красиво, ровными японскими иероглифами выводил простые слова, которые не значили ровным счетом ничего для его хена, но его били каждым звуком.

Он тогда вел все личные записи на японском, чтобы никто из семьи не знал, о чем он пишет — его уровень недоверия к родителям зашкаливал еще в то время. Югему было забавно теперь анализировать свои прежние действия.

Итак, он выписывал следующее: Марк-хен старше меня на семь лет, Марк-хен во всем лучше меня, я никогда не понравлюсь Марку-хену, мы живем в Корее, Марк-хен не гей, Марк-хен меня не любит.

Спустя полгода после составления этого списка он дописал: Марк-хен встречается с Джисо.

Еще через полтора: Марк-хен женился на Джисо.

Последняя запись кажется замыленной — он написал ее в полубреду, сам не помня, как, но, судя по всему, у него была истерика — черты иероглифа скачут, кандзи страшно кривые. Черные черты сливаются в «Джисо беременна».

Он узнал об этом в начале октября, когда они собрались у Марка пожарить мяса. У него дрожали руки, он ронял мясо, сетку, угли, все, что угодно, и наконец повернулся к Югему и схватил его за плечи.

Почему Югему показалось, что он скажет ему, что любит его? Это было такой наивностью, такой инфантильной глупостью, на которую он, как ему казалось, перестал надеяться с восемнадцати. Ему нравилось думать, что он научился сдерживать свои чувства, что теперь он сможет думать о ком-то другом — он даже начал присматриваться к одному парню с потока, китайцу с карамельными глазами. Но тогда, ощущая хватку Марка на своих плечах, видя его линию подбородка, его скулы, широкие брови и глубокие влажные глаза так близко, он едва не поцеловал его. Он никогда прежде не был к этому настолько близок.

Он качнулся чуть вниз и почти ощутил его дыхание, когда Марк прошептал:

— У меня будет ребенок.

Югем ничем не гордился так сильно, как тем, что смог тогда устоять на ногах. Ни суннын, ни ссоры с матерью, ни сложные связки в танцах — ничего и никогда не давалось ему с таким трудом, как сохранить лицо перед плачущим Марком, Марком-будущим-отцом, которого он любил так, что едва не поцеловал на виду у всех его гостей и беременной жены.

Он даже как-то смог высидеть еще около часа, прежде чем откланялся под предлогом выдуманного реферата, который нужно срочно написать. А дома он сорвался. Он сорвался так, что плакал в голос, понимая, что его чувства не проходили ни на минуту, и он влюблен все так же сумасшедше, как и в семнадцать, когда встретил Марка впервые.

Он сорвался так, что открыл тетрадь, которую не открывал два года, и вписал два слова на японском, которые жгли ему сердце.

Да, пожалуй, причины не спать с Марком были довольно серьезные.

Телефон завибрировал в кармане, и Югем прочел «Марк-хен» без особого удивления.

— Да, хен?

— Югем, привет. Мы сегодня собираемся у нас дома, хотим немножко посидеть, выпить, может быть, мяса поесть. Хочешь прийти?

Он бы хотел сказать нет. Видеть лицо Марка после того октябрьского дня стало особенно сложно. Он должен был сказать нет.

— Конечно, хен.

Радость от того, что Марк пригласил его, прозвучала в его голосе так явно, что даже Енджэ покосился. Наверно, потому, что он похож на щенка, дождавшегося похвалы от хозяина.

Дом Марка и Джисо напоминал ему большой, наполненный светом дом богатой семьи из фильма «Паразиты». Он даже находился на такой же возвышенности, и Югем явственно ощущал, как поднимается из района среднего класса в солнечный мир чеболей. Хорошо хоть у Марка в доме не было служанки. И подвала тоже не было.

Хотя, может быть, о подвале просто никто не знал.

Его встретила не Джисо, и это было большим подарком — теперь, в положении, она стала еще красивее, ее лицо налилось румянцем, черты стали женственнее, и он видел в ней все то, чего в нем быть не могло по определению. От мыслей о том, что внутри нее растет ребенок Марка, горчило во рту.

Югем никогда не относился к Джисо плохо — нет, напротив, Джисо была отличной девушкой, сообразительной и доброй, и им с Марком удивительно повезло, что организованный родителями брак действительно получился удачным, и они друг друга полюбили. Югем был рад за них. По крайней мере, рад настолько, насколько мог.

Его влюбленность мешала ему быть по-настоящему счастливым за них двоих. Вернее, теперь за них троих.

— Югем! Давно не видел тебя, тонсэн. — Радостно встретил его Сынхен, один из друзей Марка.

Он вдруг обнял его, и Югему пришло в голову, что его уже давно никто не обнимал.

— Привет, хен.

— Пойдем, там Джисо с Марком хлопочут на кухне, я с Юной приехал, еще Джунхо с Чеён здесь.

Югему опять предстояло тусоваться с женатиками.

Сынхен и Джунхо учились вместе с Марком в одном университете, а теперь работали вместе в «Самсунг». Они даже женились все в один год, как раз тогда, когда Югем поступал в университет.

Джунхо следил за огнем вместе с Юной во внутреннем дворике.

— Ты все неправильно делаешь. Надо сильнее! Тогда мясо будет самое вкусное.

— Юна, не мешай мужчине готовить!

— К черту эти гендерные стереотипы! Отойди от мангала нахрен! О, Югем приехал. Югем-а, а я тут как раз Джунхо рассказывала, как по тебе соскучилась, — Юна подошла к нему и потрепала по щекам.

— Женушка, я прямо перед тобой, вообще-то, — возмутился Сынхен.

— Твою моську я каждый день вижу, любимый, а Югем-и — только по праздникам.

Юна Югему ужасно нравилась — она никогда, еще с тех времен, когда только встречалась с Сынхеном, не поддерживала глупые патриархальные стереотипы и не молчала в тряпочку, если ей что-то не нравилось. Сынхен и сам был в этом плане не скованный, и она зацепила его своей смелостью. Джунхо же, наоборот, самовольность Юны не нравилась совсем — это было ясно и по его взглядам на Юну, и по тому, что Чеён при нем в компании всегда отмалчивалась.

— Югем, ну как учеба? Справляешься? Ты же на третьем курсе уже, да?

— Да, нуна, — Югем спрятал улыбку, видя, как Юне понравилось, что он назвал ее нуной. — Все хорошо, пока проектов особо нет, семестр только начался.

— Какой же ты умница, — Юна потрепала его по волосам, встав на носочки.

— Юна! Мне кажется, тебя Чеён зовет, — якобы нахмурился Сынхен.

— И ничего не зовет. Не ревнуй, зайка, Югема я как девушка абсолютно не интересую.

— А он тебя, значит, да?

— Ой, огонь как разгорелся, боже! Надо что-то срочно делать!

— Юна!

Пока Джунхо, Юна и Сынхен смешно ругались у мангала, из дома вышла закутанная в несколько шарфов сразу Джисо, несущая мясо. Югем подошел к ней и забрал тарелку из ее рук.

— Спасибо, Югем-а. Как добрался? Ты голодный совсем, да? Мясо будет готово позже, давай панчанов тебе принесу? — голос Джисо, мягкий, ставший словно еще нежнее за последние несколько месяцев, звучал настолько заботливо, что Югему стало совестно.

— Спасибо, Джисо-нуна, я подожду, не беспокойся.

Он поставил мясо на стол, а Джисо присела в одно из кресел у мангала.

— Марк-оппа по тебе соскучился, иди, поздоровайся с ним. Он на кухне с Чеён, — стоило ей сказать это, как Чеён вышла из дома, говоря по телефону. — Ой, уже один, — она засмеялась.

Лучше бы Марк был с Чеён, но никто, кроме Югема, этого не понимал.

Кухня Марка была настолько же не корейской, насколько и его одежда — Югем никогда в жизни не видел настолько большой кухни. Белые навесные шкафы, посудомойка, большая кофемашина, плита и отдельно стоящая духовка — все сияло так, словно вот-вот должен был войти Джейми Оливер и начать снимать видео для кулинарного шоу.

Марк теперь был в джинсах и свитере, и почему-то босой. Он нарезал мясо большим острым ножом, мерно стуча по деревянной доске.

Наверно, Югем шел тихо, хотя он и не планировал подкрадываться. Наверно, он надолго замер в дверях, оглядывая хена, а потом прошел недостаточно громко для того, чтобы Марк его услышал. Стоило ему сказать «привет, хен», как Марк вздрогнул и тут же громко выругался на китайском. Югем подошел и взял его за руку — из пальца струйкой шла алая кровь.

— Югем-а, привет, — с запозданием ответил Марк, поднося было палец ко рту, но Югем остановил его.

— Нет, пойдем в ванную, нормально все обработаем.

Марк пошел за ним удивительно послушно и тихо, даже не спросив, как он добрался или как у него дела или любой другой вопрос, который задают без особой на то причины.

В ванной был полумрак — Марк включил свет только на зеркале, не став трогать основной, и Югему пришлось искать аптечку в полутьме. Он спросил Марка, где она, но тот словно его не слышал, бездумно держа порезанный палец под струей воды. Наконец, в одном из ящиков Югем обнаружил полную медикаментов коробку и достал из нее перекись и пластырь.

— Хен, хватит, можно больше не промывать, я сейчас все обработаю. Эй, хен…

Он выключил кран сам. С хеном что-то было не так — он смотрел в никуда, почти не моргая, и не двигался с места, поэтому он взял его за руку и, держа одной рукой его палец, другой обработал ранку. Марк дернулся.

— Ты чего? Это же перекись, от нее даже не щиплет. Или тебе больно?

Раздался оглушительный раскат грома, и Югем вздрогнул.

Марк вдруг поднял на него взгляд и долго посмотрел ему в глаза. Югему не удалось понять, что за эмоция бушевала внутри него, но в ее силе он был уверен — Марк неожиданно крепко сжал его руку.

И так же неожиданно его поцеловал.

Поцелуй был очень странным — он как будто пытался весь в него вжаться через прикосновение одних только губ, будто хотел скорее надавить на него, чем поцеловать по-настоящему. Это было первым, о чем подумал Югем. И только после этого в голове промелькнуло тихое, шепотом «что?».

Сердце ускорило ритм не от ощущения, а от осознания того, что происходило — Марк, его хен Марк, которого он встретил в хагвоне, который преподавал ему математику на дополнительных занятиях и готовил к сунныну, который сводил его с ума линией шеи, острым кадыком, тонкими лодыжками и широкой улыбкой, который встретил Джисо, разбив ему сердце, женился на ней, и подарил ей ребенка — вот этот самый Марк сейчас его целовал.

Югем оттолкнул Марка одновременно с тем, как у того кончился воздух.

— Хен, — его голос звучал на добрую октаву ниже, — хен, ты чего? Хен?

Марк не стал его слушать — он обхватил руками его лицо, привстал на носочки и поцеловал его снова, теперь совсем по-другому, неожиданно влажно, с языком, со звуками, изучая его рот, привыкая к тому, как он наклоняет голову в поцелуе, и подстраиваясь под него. Он медленно гладил его щеки, целуя глубоко и сильно и неожиданно вжимаясь в его пах.

У Марка стоял.

У Марка.

Стоял.

От поцелуя с ним.

Югем открыл глаза и посмотрел в зеркало — все его лицо покраснело, двигающийся затылок Марка танцевал в отражении, он сжимал его талию и прижимал к себе крепче, Марк стонал ему в рот и водил по щеке рукой с отливающим розовым кольцом на безымянном пальце. Дверь в ванную была открыта.

— Оппа? Марк-оппа, где ты? — позвала Джисо.

Они отскочили друг от друга — вернее, это сделал Югем, бормоча «блять», выбегая из ванной и закрывая снаружи дверь.

Он забежал в кладовку и опустился на пол, чувствуя, как пульсирует кровь в ушах.

— Оппа? Ты в ванной?

Он задел швабру, та полетела на пол, но ему удалось вовремя ее поймать. Сжав ее в руках и ощутив холодный пластик, он понял, что еще чувствует подушечками пальцев мягкость свитера Марка и тепло его кожи, спрятанной под ним. Что только что произошло в ванной? Что это такое было?

Марк словно бы… и правда этого хотел? Тогда, у раковины, он словно решался на то, чтобы его поцеловать. И встретил его странно — тихо, безэмоционально. Неужели он обдумывал все это еще с момента, когда позвонил ему?

Может ли быть, что он нравится Марку? Но как? Как давно? Наверняка не с того же момента, как сам Югем в него влюбился, иначе зачем бы он женился на Джисо? Джисо… черт.

Он поцеловал мужа беременной женщины.

Коленки подкашивались, но он нашел в себе силы встать, понимая, что его нет уже неприлично долго, и у друзей могут возникнуть вопросы. Даже чуть замытая фронтальная камера смартфона равнодушно сообщила ему, что вид у него откровенно потрепанный — лицо все еще было залито румянцем, рубашка сверху была смята — там, где Марк сжал его плечи, особенно сильно проезжаясь своими бедрами по его.

Югем кое-как пригладил волосы, поводил руками по складкам ткани на плечах и плюнул на это, выходя из кладовки в том же вызывающим вопросы виде, что и был.

— Югем, ты потерялся в доме, что ли? — засмеялся Марк, когда он сел напротив него на стул.

По навесу стучал дождь. Огонь пробовал мясо на вкус, оставляя коричневые следы, небо за стеклом отливало пурпурно-синим, наполненное водой. На столе уже красиво составили панчаны, свежевыжатый сок и соджу с пивом. Джисо улыбалась и разговаривала с Чеён.

Марк полностью переоделся. Заметив взгляд Югема на своем джемпере, он объяснил:

— Я забрызгал одежду жиром, пока резал мясо. Такой дурак, Джисо ведь говорила мне надеть фартук.

Взгляд Марка был открытым, чистым, как утренняя роса. Если бы Югем не знал наверняка, если бы его губы все еще не ощущали на себе чужие, ему бы и в голову не пришло, что Марк что-то скрывает — такой расслабленной была его поза, такой легкой речь и такой искренней улыбка.

Он никогда не догадывался, что Марк столь искусно умеет лгать.

**ジソは妊娠している**

После сумбурных, будто приснившихся Югему посиделок у Марка дома он ходил на пары как во сне, воспринимая происходящее через мыльный пузырь. Стенки пузыря переливались разными цветами, что сливались градиентными границами и отражали спектр его эмоций, перепутавшихся между собой, над которыми господствовала самая сильная — недоумение. Сколько Югем ни гадал, он никак не мог понять, почему Марк решил сделать то, что сделал: даже если предположить на секунду, что Марк и вправду испытывал к нему какие-то чувства, это ведь все-таки был Марк, самый ответственный и вдумчивый человек в мире. Он все делал обстоятельно, долго обдумывал принимаемые решения — иного никто и не ждал от замдиректора одного из самых важных отделов «Самсунг». Все в его жизни было очень четко, закономерно, будто в отличие от всех остальных Марк видел светящуюся нить и шел вдоль нее, никуда не сворачивая и ни в чем не ошибаясь. И вдруг он приглашает полный дом гостей, режет палец до крови, идет со своим тонсэном в ванную и целует его там, как подросток, не закрывая дверь. У Югема даже мелькнула мысль, нет ли у Марка брата-близнеца, которого он скрывал все эти годы — настолько это было на него не похоже.

— Что у тебя с лицом опять? — Енджэ вертел в руках ручку, испытующе глядя на Югема.

Они вместе сидели в студенческой библиотеке, подготавливая презентацию на дифференциальную психологию. Енджэ потягивал бабл-ти, грыз злаковый батончик и одновременно умудрялся делать пометки в тетради.

— Лучше скажи мне, что ты такое ешь.

— Ты впервые видишь бабл-ти? Это такой чай с шариками из…

— В жопу иди, я знаю, что это такое. Ты вес опять сбрасываешь?

Енджэ потянулся, и Югем вдруг заметил, что с друга при этом чуть не свалились штаны.

— Ага. Ну так, немного.

— Ты уже минимум на размер похудел. — Югем хмыкнул. — Что, внутриличностная дезадаптация? Недоволен собой и не принимаешь себя как целое? Это ведь девиантное поведение.

— Блять, Югем, не смей меня анализировать, ты охерел?! — Енджэ бросил в него ластиком, но Югем вовремя увернулся, и резинка улетела на пол. — Говнюк. Югем, что с ебалом, мать живая?

— Живая, к сожалению, — недовольно ответил Югем.

— Твоя хотя бы за учебу платит.

— Мне хватило мозгов не говорить ей, что я по мальчикам. Я и так разочарование семьи из-за танцев и того, что поступил на «бабью специальность». Не знаю, как ты сам справляешься с оплатой.

— Твоими молитвами. Подумываю найти папика.

Большую часть времени Югем гадал, чего он хочет больше — задушить Енджэ или заобнимать его до смерти. Но убить — это точно.

Им обоим удивительно повезло — на потоке были сотни людей, но они в самый первый день в университете сели рядом в актовом зале. Енджэ тогда листал гриндр, не особо скрываясь, а Югем посоветовал ему не писать парню, палец над фото которого он держал очень уж долго. Так они вышли из шкафа друг перед другом, и, несмотря на все их подколы, благодаря этой первой взаимной честности их отношения друг с другом строились намного здоровее, чем у каждого из них с отцом и матерью. Даже Джинену, с которым он знаком со средней школы, Югем все рассказал только в одиннадцатом классе, и это стоило ему огромных душевных сил.

Мысли упрямо возвращались к Марку. С вечера дома у Марка прошла неделя, и за эту неделю он ни разу не позвонил и не написал Югему. Разве он не должен был хоть как-то объясниться? Югем не имел ни малейшего понятия, что люди делают в таких ситуациях.

Сам он будто сидел на иголках все эти дни, переполненный эмоциями и готовый взорваться, как ментос в коле. Но, наверно, для Марка все по-другому. Наверно, он думает о том, что Джисо может посмотреть переписки в его катоке, и решил не рисковать — так подумал Югем, возвращаясь к работе над проектом.

Но через пару часов ему пришлось взять свои слова обратно.

Он проводил вечер дома. Мать ушла в церковь на какой-то религиозный праздник, отец был на смене, и он наконец мог остаться дома один в тишине, не выслушивая родительские тирады по поводу того, что именно он делает со своей жизнью не так и как он опозорил их в этот раз.

В дверь позвонили ближе к восьми часам, и Югем открыл неохотно, думая, что мама пришла раньше времени.

— Югем-а, — жалобное, ласковое, сладко-густое, как черничный джем, выскользнуло изо рта Марка и ударило Югема под дых.

С волос Марка на плечи капала вода — видимо, на улице опять шел дождь. Он сжимал в руке телефон и тяжело дышал, будто бежал по лестнице вверх вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться лифтом.

— Югем-а, — повторил он тихо, делая шаг к нему навстречу и выпуская мобильник из рук.

Тот скользко проехался по ламинату и занырнул под обувную полку. Марк сбросил с плеч пальто.

— Югем-а, — шепнул ему в губы, шагнув совсем близко, и крепко прижал к себе, вдыхая его запах.

Югем не нашел в себе сил на разговоры — Марк не делал ничего неприличного, но его уже всего трясло. Он почувствовал, как покрылась мурашками спина.

— Я закрою дверь, — так же тихо ответил он Марку и, перешагнув через его пальто, потянул внутренний замок в сторону.

Когда он обернулся, Марк расстегивал последнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Он потянул полы в стороны, стянул вниз рукава и отбросил ее в сторону, оставаясь в одной лишь песочно-золотистой коже. Он поднял на Югема горящий, темный взгляд, и раскинул руки в стороны, отдаваясь ему.

Провести ладонью по внутренней стороне руки, поцеловать его плечо и укусить грудь над соском — можно. Зарыться носом в плечо, попробовать языком напряженную шею на вкус, слушая, как Марк стонет в макушку — можно. Подтолкнуть его в грудь и заставить упасть на диван, устроиться между его ног и поцеловать, как в последний раз — нужно. Во рту Марка вкус соджу с пивом и почему-то сыра, он закинул ему ноги на бедра и крепко прижал его к себе.

— Хен, — вырвалось у Югема, когда Марк укусил его за ключицу, оставляя красный след.

Марк привстал и поменялся с ним местами. Глаза у него были шалые, черные, заполненные зрачками так, будто радужки там никогда и не было. Он провел по груди Югема вниз, прошелся ладонью у пупка и бесстыдно схватил его за член, сжимая сразу крепко. Бедра Югема дернуло, он застонал, толкаясь в ладонь.

— Такой красивый, — прошептал Марк, улыбаясь.

В коридоре начал звонить телефон.

— Хен?

Вместо ответа Марк расстегнул его джинсы и насадился ртом на член.

Голова закружилась, бедра свело от напряжения, он моргнул и вдруг поймал себя на том, что вцепился пальцами хену в волосы. Марк сосал неглубоко и неосторожно, и кайфовал Югем больше от осознания, что это — Марк, что он пришел к нему под дождем, бежал по лестнице, чтобы теперь красными растревоженными губами насаживаться на член, впиваясь пальцами в бедра, и смотреть на его лицо без остановки.

«Тебе так нравится на меня смотреть?» — хотел поддеть Югем, но внизу живота разлилось жгучей волной пульсирующее ощущение и превратилось в фейерверк, когда он заметил, что хен убрал одну руку с его бедер и дрочит себе, пока отсасывает ему.

Хен застонал глухо, утыкаясь лицом ему в пах, и пару раз быстро двинул рукой. Югем тяжело дышал, все еще чувствуя нервную дрожь в ногах.

Марк приподнялся, его губы были все в белом, и это же белое было на его члене и черных джинсах. Югем бы вылизал его всего, если бы не был настолько обессилен.

В дверь громко постучали.

— Югем! Я сколько раз говорила на второй замок не закрывать?!

— Блять! — прошипел он, пытаясь встать с дивана — за дверью была вернувшаяся со службы мама, а они с довольным, как объевшийся сметаны кот, хеном сидели в гостиной все в сперме. — Хен, иди скорее в мою комнату.

Марка пришлось туда затолкнуть — он сидел с расфокусированным взглядом и не спешил никуда вставать. Югем натянул штаны и футболку и открыл дверь, поднимая с пола пальто.

— Ты танцульками своими занимался опять, что ли? Не слышал, что я пришла? И красный весь… — мама вошла, недовольная уже на пороге.

— Ага. И хен пришел.

— Какой?

— Марк-хен, какой еще.

— Марк! Замечательный мальчик. Ты что меня не предупредил, что он придет?

Югем пропустил мимо ушей ее ворчание и вернулся в спальню к Марку. Тот, к счастью, застегнул штаны и рубашку и больше не ходил с членом на перевес.

— Гем-а, — интимно, нежно протянул он его имя и поцеловал с языком. — Ты такой вкусный, тебе говорили?

К щекам тут же прилила кровь.

— Хен!

Он снова его поцеловал, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке, и ласково провел ладонью по щеке.

— Мне нужно идти.

Марк пошел было к двери, но, передумав, вернулся и резко потянул его футболку наверх, опускаясь на колени. Он впился губами в живот и оставил темный засос.

— Прощальный подарок, — сказал он ему, чуть улыбаясь, чмокнул это место, поправил футболку и вышел из комнаты.

Югем упал лицом в подушку, ощущая, как горит живот там, где его только что целовал хен.

**マークはジソと結婚した**

Он бродил по городу без особой цели, пытаясь сбросить напряжение и настроиться на рабочий лад. Ему нужно было написать свою часть проекта и отправить ее Енджэ, но он никак не мог перестать думать о Марке. Он вдруг стал поразительно сильно влюбленным, наверно, еще потому, что хен вот так неожиданно будто дал ему отмашку — можно, Югем, теперь всё можно.

Мысли кружились в голове, не давая ему покоя, и следы на животе и ключицах чесались, стоило ему взглянуть на диван в гостиной или свою комнату, поэтому он решил взять ноутбук и сходить в кафе, где ему точно ничего не напоминало бы о хене.

Он не предусмотрел, правда, что забрел — может бессознательно, а может и сознательно — в район, где располагался офис хена, того самого хена, который все время работал и вполне мог в субботу встречаться с инвесторами, а потом зайти в кафе на обед.

— А ты что бродишь? — полюбопытствовал Марк, когда они оба уже друг другу удивились и Югем сел рядом с ним за стол.

— Мне надо написать проект, но дома… все отвлекает, — признался Югем смущенно.

Странно было вот так говорить это Марку в лицо — он буквально дал ему понять, что не может перестать думать о той их встрече, о нем самом и его теле.

Марк выглядел потрясающе — он был весь в черном за исключением белой футболки под рубашкой и горчичного пиджака в полоску. Он даже надел очки на цепочке и был скорее похож на инста-модель, чем на большую шишку из «Самсунг».

Он обаятельно улыбнулся в ответ на фразу Югема:

— Да, действительно. Там так и тянет расслабиться, верно?

Расслабиться — это он про то, о чем Югем подумал?

Если честно, Югем не раз и не два «расслаблялся», думая о том дне и губах Марка на нем.

Словно услышав его мысли, хен промокнул губы салфеткой. Он ведь специально это делает, да?

— Я в последние дни вспоминал наши с тобой дополнительные по математике. Странная особенность памяти — эти дни кажутся словно залитыми светом.

В памяти Югема их занятия тоже остались светлыми. Стоило прикрыть глаза, и он снова видел падающие сквозь стекло окна лучи садящегося солнца, пустые парты и хена, сидящего рядом. Волосы Марка трепал ветер, он оттягивал и без того расстегнутую рубашку, липнущую к коже от жары, пока Югем таял, оглядывая его профиль, его длинные ресницы, скулы и подбородок.

— Хочется вернутся туда, — тихо признался Марк, провожая взглядом проезжающие за окном машины.

«Потому, что взросление тебя пугает? Потому, что ты боишься становиться отцом? Или потому, что тогда ты еще не был женат, и мы могли быть вместе?».

— И мне, хен, — честно ответил Югем.

Раздается громкое оповещение, Марк вздрагивает и достает из кармана большой глянцевый черный телефон с названием своей компании на задней панели.

Кажется, до этого его телефон был чуть меньше.

— Добрый день. Да, да, я получил ваше письмо. Видите ли, дело в том, что с подобным предложением вам стоит обратиться в наш венчурный фонд, а доверительное управление занимается больше…

Югем откинулся на спинку стула и задумчиво окинул Марка взглядом. Что между ними двумя происходит? Должен ли он пытаться узнать, или ему стоит расслабиться и наслаждаться выпавшим шансом? Ему казалось, что стоит только поднять эту тему, как все разрушится, толком и не начавшись.

Какое право он имел так поступать с Джисо? Никакого, но инициатором их поцелуя и секса был не он. Впервые за все эти годы Марк посмотрел на него не как на младшего братишку. Впервые Югем ощущал себя желанным для него.

И Югем не собирался отдавать это чувство так просто. Пусть Марк всего лишь прячется в нем от своего страха стать отцом, пусть он по-своему пользуется им, даже так это больше самых его опасных грёз.

Впервые в жизни Югем сознательно позволил себе побыть эгоистичным.

Если Марк не хочет говорить об их странных отношения, пусть так. Если он хочет быть тем, кто приходит к Югему, а не наоборот, хорошо. Югем позволит ему установить правила этой игры и будет по ним играть.

Марк устало положил телефон на стол, снял очки и потер переносицу.

— Мы с Джисо должны были сегодня сходить на курсы по подготовке к родам, но я уже в час дня чувствую себя разбитым.

«Вот, значит, как ты хочешь. Наедине нас только двое, но на публике ты глава семейства и до конца играешь эту роль. Что ж, это умно. И больно, но я и не рассчитывал оказаться в твоем сердце. Делить там место с еще одним человеком все еще больше, чем я смог бы когда-либо получить».

— Отоспись сегодня. Вы можете сходить завтра.

Марк кивнул и улыбнулся ему.

— Я расплачусь и пойду, а ты оставайся и закажи что-нибудь, я оставлю им номер моего счета.

Марк оставался заботливым хеном даже теперь.

Югем написал пару абзацев кое-как, но потом смог взять себя в руки — не без помощи кофе, конечно — и заняться проектом так, как он того заслуживал.

Енджэ, получив от него обновленный вордовский документ, послал ему миллион стикеров с фейерверками, одну картинку кота, стоящего перед океаном и говорящего «вот это я нассал» и следом сказал ему топать домой.

Дома стоял душный запах специй, от которого ему стало не по себе еще на пороге. Он присел, потянул шнурки и заметил вдруг под обувной полкой какой-то блеск. Это оказался телефон, одна из последних моделей с большим экраном и стилусом.

В голове мелькнул телефон Марка сегодня в кафе. У него на задней панели осталась наклейка с характеристиками, которые обычно клеят в магазине. Югем повертел находку в руках. Марк забыл у него телефон, возможно, подумал, что потерял, и купил новый. Значит, Джисо думает, что у Марка только один телефон, купленный взамен старого. Значит, про то, что потерянный у Югема, она знать не может. Значит, они могут использовать этот телефон для переписки, и никто не узнает.

Очень хорошо.

**マークはジソと付き合っている**

— Родительство и его особенности определяются множеством факторов, но два основополагающих — это слияние тех моделей родительства, которые новоиспеченные родители вынесли из своих семей. Разумеется, мы понимаем, что не бывает двух одинаковых моделей: на ее формирование влияют и условия жизни, и особенности черт отдельной личности, отдельного человека. В сути своей родительство представляет определенный микс — это и любовь в чистом ее виде, и привязанность с одной стороны и нормативные предписания культуры с другой стороны. Так как мы с вами существа социальные, от этой небольшой оговорки про предписания нам никуда не деться.

— Боооже, — протянул восхищенно Енджэ, — ну какая же учитель Хен классная.

— Ты точно гей?

— Для этой женщины я самый натуральный натурал. — Енджэ подмигнул куда-то в сторону трибуны и одними губами сказал «позвоните мне». Он вздохнул и обмяк на стуле. — Ты просто посмотри на нее. У нее такие потрясающие волосы. Надо узнать, где она их красит.

— Ты пугаешь меня.

— Она выглядит как богиня и знает предмет как богиня. — Пропустил мимо ушей его слова Енджэ. — Богиня в квадрате.

Он повернулся к Югему и схватил за руку повыше локтя:

— Сегодня после пар ты — мой. Я скинул сообщение Джинену, он будет ждать нас в баре недалеко отсюда.

— Биологической потребности в рождении ребенка у человека нет. Если у нас нет детей, мы не чувствуем физического неудобства, как сосущий голод в животе, если пропустишь прием пищи, не чувствуем слабости, как при недосыпе, и прочих проявлений недостаточного удовлетворения базовых потребностей. Нет, мы не чувствуем никакого неудобства вовсе, потому что желание иметь ребенка определяет не природа, а социальные установки. У всех есть дети — значит, и мне, наверно, надо. И пока природа молчит, именно установки вводят нас в стресс. Мне уже тридцать лет, а детей нет — я какой-то неправильный? Я не хочу детей — это нормально? Нет, наверно, не нормально. Надо чтобы ребенок был, потому что у всех есть. Откуда появляются эти мысли?

— Я точно спрошу у нее, где она красит волосы.

— Студент Чхве, подскажите мне, почему при отсутствии инстинкта размножения люди все-таки это делают.

Енджэ весь подтянулся, приободрился от того, что на него обратили внимание. Югем прыснул и закрыл рот рукой.

— Потому что в обществе существует насаждение моделей поведения доминантной культуры. С каждого плаката мы видим улыбающихся женщину, мужчину и детей, которые на деле друг другу никто, но в голове формируется представление «семья». Реклама особенно пользуется изображением семьи как тем, что близко и понятно каждому человеку.

Учитель спрятала улыбку.

— И это верно. Существуя в обществе, мы перенимаем ценности общества, часто неосознанно. Итак, вы хотите ребенка. У вас начинают формироваться ожидания к ребенку, к партнеру и к себе самому…

Енджэ после пары по психологии родительства улыбался до ушей и шел так, будто у него были пружинки в кроссовках.

— Сенпай наконец заметила тебя? — вместо «привет» спросил его Джинен.

— Тебе Югем уже сказал?

— Нет, твоя довольная рожа.

— Твоя не хуже. Трахался?

Джинен отвесил ему смачную оплеуху и покраснел.

— Счастливый, — завистливо протянул Енджэ. — Ты что пьешь такое?

— Лонг айленд.

— И это в четыре-то часа вечера? Я тоже хочу.

— От алкоголя сперма невкусная, Енджэ, побереги своих мужиков, — подколол его Джинен.

Енджэ пнул его по ноге, но заказал молочный коктейль.

— Вы сегодня оба какие-то перевозбужденные, — хмыкнул Югем. — Как пары, Джинен?

— Классно, фармакогнозия сейчас самая интересная.

— Не представляю, как что-то с таким названием может быть интересным.

— Не представляю, как можно изучать поведение людей четыре года подряд.

— Это потому, что ты социопат.

Джинен опешил и ненадолго умолк.

— Серьезно?

Енджэ кивнул, но тут же скатился под стол от смеха.

— Он пиздит тебе как дышит, а ты и веришь, — пожалел друга Югем.

— Югем, ты скучный как эротические журналы семидесятых. Твое пенальти такое: расскажи про свой первый секс.

— Я запрещаю тебе быть настолько хорни, Енджэ. Но мне тоже интересно.

Югем неожиданно для себя смутился.

— Первый секс был… ну… с девушкой.

— Интересно, — Джинен шумно втянул лонг айленд через трубочку.

— Ну это даже не секс был, а невнятное тыканье, — Югем поморщился.

— Детка, невнятное тыканье это и есть секс.

— Короче, это была дочка подруги мамы, — не обращая никакого внимания на комментарии Енджэ, продолжил Югем. — Пока наши матери и отцы расходились по разным углам, нам заняться вместе было нечем. И как-то вышло, что мы заперлись в комнате, а она сняла трусы. У меня встал от страха, по-моему. Я попытался вставить в нее член…

— Что, прямо сразу? — открыл рот в удивлении Енджэ.

— Я не то чтобы был гуру секса в четырнадцать, Енджэ-я. Короче, попытка успехом не увенчалась, ключ к замку не подходил по размерам. — Енджэ крякнул от его сравнения. — Я подумал, что, наверно, надо какую-то подготовку провести. Попробовал вставить пальцы.

— Прямо пальцы? Не палец?

— Пальцы! Ей стало больно, и на этом все кончилось.

— Конечно, больно, нужна смазка, и делать все надо аккуратно и постепенно, — Джинен поправил очки.

— Боже, натуралы так много о себе мнят. Молодец, Джинен, возьми с тарелки ттокпокки.

— Я не знал! — расстроенно выдал Югем. — Я смотрел порно к тому моменту, а в порно у всех все всегда было готовое — подходишь и вставляешь. Я думал, девчонкам не надо ничего подготавливать. Правда надо, что ли?

— Ага.

— Блин… я правда не знал. Короче я пришел домой и попробовал вставить себе два пальца в задницу. И подумал еще — чего это она, не больно же совсем.

Енджэ шумно подавился молочным коктейлем и закашлялся, Джинен молча похлопал его по спине.

— Югем, как тебе удается быть настолько гейским геем? — хрипло уточнил Енджэ. — Мне нужен ликбез.

— Ты сам спросил.

— А я и не жалуюсь.

В кармане завибрировал телефон, Югем достал его и увидел оповещение о новом сообщении от Марка в мессенджере. Сердце на секунду замерло и радостно забилось быстрее, и он открыл сообщение.

Марк прислал фото. На нем Джисо стояла на носочках, подняв руки над головой, видимо, выполняя какое-то упражнение. В зеркале позади нее отражались еще несколько пар, инструктор и Марк. Он подписал: «все-таки отоспался в тот день, сходили только сейчас. Было неплохо».

Югем прикусил щеку изнутри. Значит, вот так все будет.

— Простите, — официант кивнул, слушая. — Мне, пожалуйста, две куба либре.

Он пришел к своему дому только в десять часов, уже достаточно пьяный и успевший снова загрустить за то время, пока шел от бара. Югем завис у двери в подъезд, пытаясь оттянуть момент встречи с родителями, и тяжело вздохнул. На улице цвела весна, температура воздуха опустилась к ночи до удивительно теплых пятнадцати, но ему было жарко даже в бомбере, и он потянул его с плеч, подставляя лицо ветру.

Сзади его обняли руки, огладили по животу и нашли друг друга, сцепляясь в замок.

— Привет, Гем-а, — прошептал ему Марк.

Югем развернулся в его объятиях и встретился с ним взглядом. Его глаза жгли в полутьме вечера, он кусал пухлые розовые губы, словно нервничал, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, а его кожа даже при таком свете сияла.

Югем заметил в его ухе сережки и огладил их указательным пальцем. Марк подался всем телом, отвечая на его прикосновение.

Марк был таким красивым, что от этого можно было умереть.

Югем вспомнил о синдроме Стендаля, глубоком волнении и учащенном сердцебиении, появляющихся от вида произведений искусства. Марк был таким его произведением.

— Твои глаза блестят как драгоценные камни.

Югем не знал, что он говорит и зачем, но он хотел это говорить, ему было важно это сказать.

— Я люблю твои волосы. Люблю твои губы. Люблю твои щеки…

Марк толкнул его в грудь, заставляя прижаться спиной к двери. Бомбер болтался на плечах Югема. Марк с нажимом провел по его предплечьям, бицепсам, плечам, прижался к нему так, что Югем ощущал его дыхание на своем подбородке.

— Я люблю тебя, хен.

Марк потянулся к его губам и выпил его целиком, держа в ладонях его щеки и его сердце. Он ласкал его каждым своим движением, мягко водил рукой по шее сзади, клал ладонь ему на грудь, чувствуя, как рвется к нему изнутри сердце.

Югему казалось, что он вот-вот взлетит.

**マークは私のことが好きではない**

После той ночи Югем не знал, как смотреть Марку в глаза при встрече. Они целовались до затекших подбородков и припухших губ, Марк дрожал в его руках и трогал его так, будто они не стояли в ночи на пяточке света у подъезда, будто их никто не мог увидеть, будто им было по семнадцать.

Он поднялся в квартиру на дрожащих ногах в три часа ночи, открыл дверь и без сил сполз по ней вниз. В квартире было тихо и темно, значит, мать решила устроить ему разнос утром.

Эта мысль мелькнула в голове стрелой и померкла под ощущением горящих губ. Он коснулся их пальцами и засмеялся непонятно чему.

Он вновь ощущал себя так, будто выпил лишнего или покурил кальян — внутри все дрожало и падало, и такими же нестабильными были его мысли. Он положил в рюкзак телефон Марка под очередной волной особенно теплых чувств, сам себе не объясняя, зачем. Ему, наверно, захотелось носить с собой что-то, что принадлежало Марку.

Его странное решение окупилось уже через день, когда он возвращался домой после пар и встретил во дворе Марка. Тот сидел на качеле неожиданно маленький и растерянный, смотря куда-то перед собой и слегка отталкиваясь левой ногой. Заметив его, он тепло улыбнулся:

— Гем-а…

— Ты снова тут, хен? — вырвалось у Югема.

Он совсем не ожидал, что хен будет вот так навещать его, еще и так часто и совсем неприкрыто.

— Хотел увидеть твое лицо, — он наклонил голову набок, упираясь виском в железный прут качели, и протянул ему руку.

Югем протянул свою. Марк провел пальцем от его запястья через всю ладонь, погладил ее пухлую подушечку и обхватил его средний палец.

Марк двигал по нему вверх и вниз, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.

Это то, о чем он думает?

Телефон нервно завибрировал в кармане, и он достал его левой рукой. На экране светилось сообщение от Енджэ, который просил с ним встретиться.

Югем мгновенно ответил ему «не могу, занят» и вспомнил, что носит с собой телефон Марка.

— Ты забыл у меня, когда приходил… в гости, — он неожиданно для себя покраснел, протягивая смартфон Марку. — Я его зарядил, он выключен просто. Я знаю, ты купил новый, но может… может, ты как-то найдешь старому применение.

Он не хотел ничего говорить прямо и тем более что-то навязывать, поэтому выразился вот так, давая Марку выбрать самому.

Марк повертел его в руках и улыбнулся ему:

— Я тебе напишу. Позже. Сейчас мы будем целоваться.

Он никогда прежде не был настолько близок к чувству бабочек в животе.

**マークはゲイではない**

— Кто помнит Генри Дикса? Кто это такой? Да, пожалуйста.

— Генри Дикс — британский психиатр, занимавшийся изучением проблем семьи и брака.

— Совершенно верно, спасибо. Мы с вами будем часто упоминать его имя в течение курса, так что попрошу тех, кто с его трудами не знаком, его запомнить. Итак, Генри Дикс, положивший жизнь на изучение вопросов парной психологии, утверждал, что люди вступают в брак не с человеком в первую очередь, а с бессознательными о нем фантазиями. Согласитесь, это совершенно не безосновательно: мы никогда не можем знать, как будут развиваться отношения в паре после брака, и отсутствие информации — любое, не только это — очень беспокоит наше сознание. Если у разума нет решения и ответа, он имеет тенденцию ответ прогнозировать — фантазии намного больше обнадеживают, чем зияющая дыра незнания. Но эти же фантазии способны негативно сказаться на отношениях — так, если вы, скажем, ждете от своего партнера, что он будет заниматься готовкой, а партнер ждет того же от вас, возникает несовпадение ожиданий. А там, где ожидания не совпадают, возникают конфликты.

Всю эту пару Югем слушал с открытым ртом, не став ничего записывать и вместо этого включив диктофон — каждая лекция профессора Хен была погружением в тот мир, который был открыт ей самой целыми сутками — мир, где каждому действию находилось свое объяснение, и самые сложные, запутанные человеческие решения имели под собой фундамент предшествующих событий и причин.

— Брак пронизан правилами. Вступая в отношения, вы соглашаетесь на то, чтобы идти на компромиссы и подстраиваться под своего партнера. Правила касаются всего: как вы выглядите, что вы говорите, что вы чувствуете. Госпожа X, приходившая ко мне на прием около полутора лет назад, рассказывала о том, что бесконечные правила ее мужа сводили ее с ума. Ей нельзя было высказываться в компании друзей супруга, нельзя было с ним спорить, нельзя было надевать яркие платья. Правила касались и постели — госпоже X хотелось животного, страстного секса, где она могла бы доминировать. — Все вздрогнули и заозирались. — Не волнуйтесь, я достаточно взрослая, чтобы о таком говорить, — сбросила их напряжение профессор, подмигнув. — Итак, сексуальная сторона отношений крайне беспокоила эту женщину. Я думаю, вы, как ребята сознательные и совершеннолетние, хорошо понимаете, как обстоят дела с постельным вопросом в Корее — никак. Секс не обсуждается, секс табуируется. Сказали бы вы своему партнеру, что вас не устраивает что-то в отношениях с ним, если в вашем браке вообще не принято говорить о своих чувствах? Конечно, нет. Госпожа X тоже этого не сделала. Вместо этого она завела любовника.

Студенты замерли, напряглись в ожидании того, что последует дальше.

— Зачем ей нужен был любовник? Любовник нужен был, чтобы сбросить пар. С мужем нельзя слова лишнего сказать — а любовнику ты ничего не должна. Можно быть дерзкой, можно быть резкой, ему не понравится — до свидания, это не единственный мужчина в мире. Почему нельзя так же с супругом? Потому, что обстоятельства держат: вместе пять лет, восемь, двенадцать, снимаете квартиру в хорошем районе, залог за квартиру копили когда-то вместе, все нажитое и свое, а может, еще и дети… Что у нас выходит? Выходит, что уйти тяжело. Уйти энергозатратно, нервно, может, даже опасно, если у партнера проблемы со сдерживанием гнева. Часто уйти еще и стыдно. «Что я ему скажу? Что он сексуально меня не удовлетворяет? Что мне надоело быть в постели просто телом?» — вот, что говорила мне госпожа X. Любовник был ей нужен для того, чтобы сбросить нерастраченную сексуальную энергию и — внимание — вернуться к мужу. Она изменяла, чтобы сохранить брак. Я отошла от нашей основной темы потому, что проблема измен идет рука об руку с семьей, и очень важно, чтобы вы понимали, что это комплексное явление. Мы ни в коем случае не вешаем ярлыки и никого не судим — мы смотрим со стороны и направляем.

— После пары предложу ей руку и сердце, — шепнул ему Енджэ.

— Кроме того, часто кажется, что измена — это только о сексе. Хотя господин В, с которым я недавно познакомилась, убежден в обратном. Господину В изменил его партнер, и наиболее всего господина беспокоит не сам контакт. Первое, что он сказал мне, было вовсе не «как моя пара посмела переспать с кем-то еще». Нет, он сказал: «я не могу поверить, что мне предпочли другого». Понимаете? Беспокоит не то, что кто-то где-то с кем-то занимался тем, что считается во многих обществах привилегий супругов. Беспокоит не сам акт, беспокоит ощущение отвергнутости — это было не со мной. Я больше не нравлюсь. У господина В был, на самом деле, достаточно интересный случай — в этой паре изменяли оба. И господин В был первым, кто преступил черту. Однако ему было откровенно страшно что-либо менять в жизни, здесь опять же те же самые социальные якори — дом, машина, парковочное место… А кроме того, не хочется быть тем, про кого будут говорить: «из-за него распались их отношения» или «это она его бросила». Словом, не хочется делать этот последний шаг самому и затем мириться с его последствиями. Поэтому наш господин начал оставлять открытыми чаты с любовником, отходя в уборную; открыто пользовался семейной кредитной картой в мотелях; не проветривал машину от запаха чужого парфюма. Почему?

— Чтобы переложить ответственность за решение расстаться на супруга, — его тихий ответ неожиданно громко прозвучал в тишине аудитории.

— Конечно. Чтобы не быть тем, кто сжигает мост.

Югем облизнул губы и отвернулся к окну. Чего не хватало в отношениях Марку? Секса, наверняка ограниченного с беременной женой? Страсти? Ощущения новизны? Марк очень напоминал ему госпожу X, что спала с другим мужчиной, чтобы вернуться домой к своему счастливой и удовлетворенной.

Тем временем Марк не писал ему и не звонил вот уже пять дней.

**私たちは韓国に住んでいる**

— Хен, ты не хочешь встретиться?

Он позвонил ему спустя неделю молчания, и этот звонок стоил ему огромных душевных сил — он знал, что не стоило, он знал, что не нужно было, но соскучился так сильно, что глупое необоснованное желание взяло над ним верх, и он смахнул-таки контакт Марка вправо, чувствуя, как сильно и быстро колотится сердце.

— Югем? Ты неожиданно, — из трубки раздавался какой-то шум, затем отчетливое «через десять метров поверните направо».

— Ты за рулем?

— Да. Что-то срочное?

Губы поджались непроизвольно. Как трахаться, так Марк первый, а как встретиться с ним по его инициативе — увольте. Мог бы хоть притвориться, что ему не плевать. Тон такой же, как когда он говорит со своими клиентами.

— Ничего.

Голос его выдал — сорвался под конец слова в хрипло-сиплое нечто, и он прочистил горло.

Марк, должно быть, это услышал — его голос значительно потеплел:

— Прости, я замотался. У меня небольшая командировка в Сувон, мне надо там побыть пару дней. Как вернусь — позвоню тебе, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Наверно, худшее во всем этом было не то, что Марк обращался с ним как со своим песиком, а то, что Югем действительно был готов бежать, когда тот говорил «ко мне» — вот, что он понял, когда за ужином получил сообщение «спускайся» со старого номера Марка.

Он ощутил себя слишком усталым и вымотанным, чтобы вот так подскакивать и бежать вниз по первому щелчку пальцев — и одновременно с тем заинтригованным, почему Марк вернулся так быстро.

И, конечно, он умирал от желания его увидеть. «Homo sum, humani nihil a me alienum puto».

Марк был на машине, которую Югем прежде не видел — синей, глянцевой красотке со свежей краской на блестящих боках. Он сидел непристегнутый, в джинсовой куртке, толстовке и солнцезащитных очках, и вместо «привет» встретил его жадным долгим поцелуем.

— Кто-то ел кимчи, — засмеялся он, отстраняясь.

Югем шепотом выругался.

— Почему ты здесь?

— Хотел тебя увидеть.

— Разве ты не должен быть в Сувоне?

Марк неопределенно помотал головой.

— Командировку перенесли. Черт с ней. — Он вдруг расцвел улыбкой и выдал. — Мы едем отдыхать.

— Мы чего?

Марк засмеялся и вырулил со стоянки. Югем так опешил, что даже не обратил внимания.

— Я арендовал домик недалеко отсюда. В Ёнпхёне. В горах. Там, наверно, еще лежит снег… представь только.

— Хен, у меня даже одежды теплой никакой нет!

Марк махнул рукой:

— Это поправимо.

Югем смерил взглядом лицо Марка. Пару часов назад он был с ним равнодушен и холоден и ясно дал ему понять, что занят и ему не до разговоров с ним. И вот они здесь — в салоне машины, едут прочь из Сеула, чтобы провести немного времени только вдвоем.

« _если что, я у тебя_ » — отправил он сообщение Енджэ.

« _????? ты поехал на блядки???? я думал, у тебя уже член отсох_ ».

« _пошел нахер_ 💕».

Мать на его сообщение о ночевке у Енджэ ответила как обычно — никак. Раньше его это задевало, но теперь стало плевать. Так даже лучше, она хотя бы не задает вопросы.

А у него вопросы крутились на языке. После той лекции об изменах ему неожиданно сильно захотелось докопаться до истинной причины того, почему Марк был с ним. Все это время он склонялся к тому, что для хена он был своего рода заменой, запасным аэродромом, где можно было спрятаться от страхов, навязанных социальной ответственностью. Это было просто и глупо, но теперь Югем знал, что именно так в основном и мыслят люди. Но может ли быть, что Марка подталкивало к нему что-то еще? Что он мог дать ему того, чего не было у Джисо? Югем не знал и, если честно, не хотел знать. Он не хотел вот так анализировать то тонкое и неустойчивое, что появилось между ним с хеном, потому что как ни крути, а светлого и безмятежного в этом не было совсем ничего. В его странных, околоабьюзивных первых отношениях честности и прозрачности было и то на порядок больше.

Но, видимо, секс — еще не причина друг другу доверять.

— Какой домик ты выбрал?

Марк неопределенно повел плечами, перестраиваясь в полосу для разгона.

— С большими окнами какой-то. Надо было быть быстрым, так что выбирать особо не пришлось, — он засмеялся.

Югем покусал нижнюю губу и наконец решился:

— Давай поиграем. Ты вопрос и я вопрос. Проверим, сколького мы друг о друге не знаем.

Марк на секунду повернулся к нему, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Психологические штучки какие-то?

— Брось, я не умею еще никаких психологических штучек.

— Даже таких, как в сериалах? «Он почесал нос, значит, он врет»?

— Это по большей части бред. Язык тела различается от человека к человеку.

— Уу, какие познания. Ладно. Давай. Спрашивай.

Югем решил начать с нейтральной территории.

— Если бы не финансы, то что?

— Профессия, в смысле?

— Ага.

— Что угодно лучше.

Югем замер на месте. Ему послышалось? Ведь Марк очень любит свою работу.

Или ему так только казалось?

— Ты бы видел свое лицо! — Марк засмеялся. — Нет, серьезно, это скука та еще. Я бы скорее в каскадеры пошел.

— Серьезно?

— Почему нет. Мне неплохо разные трюки даются. Я себя воображал эдаким Брюсом Ли в детстве. Моя очередь, — он постучал пальцами по рулю. — Твой первый поцелуй. Каким он был?

Югем удивленно выдохнул:

— Сразу так? Ладно… мм, каким был мой первый поцелуй… Неловким. Странным. И стыдным еще почему-то.

Марк разочарованно воскликнул:

— И это все? Где подробности?

— Твой первый поцелуй был с парнем?

В этот раз Югем решил бить в цель сразу, не расшаркиваясь и не соблюдая любезности.

Марк улыбнулся одним уголком рта.

— Да.

И ничего больше не добавил, решив, видимо, ему отомстить. Вместо этого он продолжил свой первый вопрос:

— С кем он был?

— С парнем с танцев. Мы… довольно тесно общались. — Повел плечами Югем. — Это как раз было время, когда я очень много думал о своей сексуальности и… вылилось, во что вылилось. Любви там никакой не было, просто незрелое желание.

Югем решил не медлить и спросить о том, ради чего он все это затеял.

— Почему ты мне не звонил?

Он не отрывал взгляда от лица Марка, чтобы прочесть по нему то, о чем тот ему не скажет.

Только вот на Марке все еще были очки.

— Я не мог. Правда, никак не мог к тебе вырваться. У меня… бывает. Прости. Сегодня я обещаю искупить свою вину, — он положил ладонь ему на бедро.

— Последний вопрос — как ты относишься к клубнике и сливкам?

Странный вопрос в машине сразу стал понятен, как только они перешагнули порог дома с действительно большими окнами. Марк бросил рюкзак на пол и сделал к нему шаг.

— На самом деле, теплая одежда нам не понадобится. Давай называть вещи своими именами: мы далеко не на лыжах приехали кататься.

Он обхватил его плечи так, как любил, прошелся по ним руками, изучая изгиб и ямочки ключиц, и опустил обе руки чуть ниже них, смотря, как они танцуют на то поднимающейся, то опускающейся груди.

— Твое сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет мне в ладони, — шепнул он Югему в губы, наконец, касаясь их и разрывая тягучее невыносимое мгновение.

Прежде его поцелуи ощущались фейерверком в ночи, теперь они дарили чувство облегчения и долгожданного соединения со второй частью его губ, будто они всегда были вот такие, будто они с Марком появились на свет в поцелуе, будто еще будучи клетками, которым только предстояло оказаться на земле, они уже смыкались губами и руками и были неразрывным единым целым.

Он шепнул ему закрыть глаза, и через секунду Югем ощутил на губах что-то густое и холодное. Марк собрал это своими губами и дал ему попробовать — это оказались взбитые сливки.

Хен отвел его куда-то, все так же не давая открыть глаза, и усадил, кажется, на кровать. Он потянул вверх его свитер и проложил себе сливочную дорожку по его шее к груди, а потом залюбил его кадык, обласкал его, зализал и закусал, и Югем неожиданно для себя покрылся мурашками до самой задницы. Но это он еще не знал, что через мгновение сливки найдут его соски.

Вырвавшийся из горла звук, полустон-полувскрик, прозвучал неожиданно громко, и Марк со смешком его укорил:

— Какой ты у меня шумный. Тебе нужно чем-то занять рот. — Его пальцы протолкнули между его губ что-то округлое. — Соси.

Это была клубника, неожиданно сочная и большая, и она действительно заглушала его звуки, но только до тех пор, пока хен не выдавил тонну сливок на его член и не начал их слизывать. Югем резко сжал зубы, клубника лопнула, и по его губам и подбородку потек сок.

— Плохой мальчик. Поворачивайся.

Все его тело было в сливках, ноги дрожали от возбуждения, но он послушно перевернулся, опираясь на локти. Темноту перед его глазами ничего не подкрепляло — ни лента, ни повязка — но он хотел быть послушным для своего хена и не размыкал век.

Шлепок, еще один, третий — он наносил удары один за другим, пока задница не начала гореть. Югем заскулил.

Тогда, когда ему показалось, что он вот-вот кончит от ощущения ладони на раскаленной коже ягодиц, Марк коснулся места между ними.

— У тебя кожа везде… как коричневый сахар. Будто ты весь — сахар. Или мед…

Он смазывал его осторожно, неожиданно боязливо, и, к счастью, не сливками. Внутри Югема все подрагивало от желания, чтобы ему наконец вставили.

— Не терпится? Сначала давай проверим, можно ли сделать такого сладкого мальчика еще слаще.

Внутрь него что-то проскользнуло, что-то странно холодное для члена, и он догадался — клубника.

Марк затолкнул ему в задницу клубнику.

Ему было бы смешно, если бы он не был так близок к тому, чтобы кончить.

Одновременно с тем, как Марк резко выдернул клубнику, его колени разъехались, а внизу живота разлилась горячая волна, и он кончил, задыхаясь.

— Не оборачивайся.

Марк втолкнул в него пальцы, во все еще возбужденного и чувствительного, и он зашипел, но подался на них, назад, прося Марка, чтобы он сделал то, чего он ждал.

И Марк дал.

И еще раз.

И еще…

**マークは私を好きではないだろう**

В ту ночь, проведенную в Ёнпхёне, они трахались до восьми утра, как кролики, пока Югем не отключился от бессилия, уже не чувствуя даже, как жжет задницу.

Потом они проспали до трех и поехали домой. Никаких гор они, конечно, не увидели, но Югем не жаловался. Он чувствовал себя так, будто парит. Разделенная с Марком ночь показала ему, насколько тот может быть страстным, и он увидел его искреннее, неприкрытое желание. Это успокоило его сомнения — по крайней мере, хен хотел его по-настоящему. К тому же, как только отменилась его командировка, он тут же поехал к нему, и, наверно, это все-таки что-то значило.

Енджэ долго допытывался до него, где и с кем он провел те выходные, но он не раскололся. Несмотря на то, что он знал, что Енджэ примет его, что бы он ни сделал, он хорошо понимал, как вся эта ситуация выглядит со стороны. И кроме того, он вдруг понял, что совершенно забыл о Джисо в ту ночь. Это далось ему удивительно легко — он просто выбросил ее из головы, будто ее никогда и не было. Марк помог ему — он ни словом ее не упоминал и даже снял кольцо. Югем поймал себя на том, что перестал ощущать неправильность происходящего — ведь они просто делали то, чего оба хотели. Ни один человек никому не принадлежит, каждый волен делать то, к чему его тянет. Так что плохого в том, чтобы целовать, когда хочется целоваться, чтобы ласкать, когда хочется ласкать, чтобы шептать нежные слова, когда хочется их шептать?

Это чувство свободы окрыляло и пугало одновременно. Нет, он не мог рассказать об этом Енджэ, не сейчас, когда он сам перестал понимать, на какой он стороне. Да и сам Енджэ начал где-то пропадать.

В середине апреля Марк снова пригласил всех к себе. Он встретил его в своем образе женатого мужчины, без серег, в классической одежде и, конечно, вновь с кольцом.

— Давно не виделись, тонсэн, — он похлопал его по спине в том самом совершенно-не-гейском мужском объятии без подтекста, и Югем закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех.

— Да, давненько, — «если ты имеешь в виду в одежде», мысленно добавил он про себя.

В этот раз они не жарили мясо, а заказали доставку вьетнамской еды, и вдруг оказалось, что приглашены были только мужчины.

— А Джисо где?

— Встречается с подругами в центре, у них девичник, — улыбнулся ему Марк, протягивая стакан. — Так что и мы смогли устроить вечер только для парней.

Они снова расположились под навесом, хотя большой нужды в этом не было, ведь вся еда была уже готова. Однако там было особенно уютно благодаря уличным диванчикам, усыпанным подушками в стиле бохо. Марк в окружении пестрой ткани, цветов в горшках и гирлянд выглядел так, словно оказался в этом дизайнерском раю случайно — его холодной, острой красоте скорее подошло бы что-то лаконичное и светлое, в скандинавском стиле, как все остальные комнаты в доме. Эта от них сильно отличалась, и Югем знал, почему — ее полностью обставляла Джисо, ведь всю зону под навесом они строили сами уже после того, как въехали в дом.

— О, Гем пришел! Пары допоздна, да? — Джунхо приобнял его за шею в откровенно пьяном объятии, и Югем засмеялся.

— Хен, сколько ты выпил?

— Ой, да буквально стаканчик!

Сынхен наклонился к нему и громко прошептал, что соджу с пивом от Марка всегда дает в голову как никакой другой.

— Все дело в правильной пропорции, — поддакнул Джунхо.

Югем отпил немного и сморщился:

— Там пиво есть вообще?

От стакана пахло так, что казалось, что там чистый спирт. Соджу Марк не пожалел.

— Кушай лапшу, — он придвинул к нему контейнер с бульоном и снова откинулся на спинку дивана.

Пока Сынхен и Джунхо пересказывали друг другу шутки, устаревшие еще в их юношестве, Марк казался отстраненным и постоянно отвлекался на свой телефон. Югем опустил стакан на стол и пересел на диван к хену. Марк удивленно поднял на него взгляд.

— Что-то случилось, хен?

— Ты о чем?

Югем кивнул на телефон в его руках — новый, лопатовидный, тот, который он купил вместо оставленного у Югема.

— А, это… На работе небольшие проблемы.

— Что-то связанное с той командировкой?

Марк нахмурился.

— Откуда ты… а, ты ведь мне звонил. Да, с ней. Не хочу вдаваться в подробности.

Марк очень старался — осознал Югем, слушая его. Даже в мелких деталях про командировку он ссылался на что-то нейтральное, видимо, чтобы у его друзей не возникло лишних вопросов.

— Я, если честно, и собрал вас из-за нее — вроде как немного успокоиться.

— И как оно? Успокоился? — засмеялся вдруг Сынхен.

Значит, он действительно их слушал. Тогда Марк не зря играет свою роль до конца.

— Немного.

— Немного? Я знаю, что тебе поможет! Старая-добрая игра, где нужно ответить на вопрос или выполнить действие!

— Фуу, — тут же откликнулся Джунхо. — Мы в эту херню в последний раз в универские годы играли. Парнишка с потока научил, американский кореец. Она называется как-то… tru… tri…

— Truth or dare? — подсказал Марк.

— Ага, точно, эта.

— Давайте. — Неожиданно для всех согласился хен.

— Начнем с тонсэна, — предложил взбодрившийся Джунхо.

Югем сморщился — он не был фанатом пьяных игр с личными вопросами и хотел было отказаться от участия, как заметил, что Марк действительно решил отвлечься и даже отложил телефон.

— Действие, — вздохнул он.

— Выпей свой стакан до дна.

— Залпом.

Было ожидаемо, что они придумают ему что-то подобное. Соджу обожгло горло, он едва не закашлялся, но сдержался.

— Оо, вот это скорость! Очередь Марка.

— Правда.

— Расскажи про свой первый секс, — неожиданно подначил его Джунхо.

— Первый секс? — Марк приподнял брови так, что Югем был уверен, что он пропустит вопрос. Но он неожиданно продолжил. — Он был лет в двадцать, наверно. Поздно, кажется, но не знаю, как-то вот так вышло. И все получилось само собой. Вагина меня озадачила, конечно, но в целом было так просто, будто я был рожден для секса, — Марк засмеялся.

Первый поцелуй с парнем, первый секс — с девушкой? Что ж, это довольно ожидаемо. В конце концов, Марк женат.

— Ты сейчас засмущаешь нам Югема, — возмутился Сынхен, хотя, судя по его заалевшим ушам, смутился скорее он, чем его тонсэн. — Моя очередь, да? Правда.

— Какой у тебя был самый сумасшедший опыт в жизни?

— О, хороший вопрос, Югем. Дай-ка подумать… наверно, тот раз, когда мы с Марком прыгали с парашютом в Канаде.

— Вы ездили в Канаду? — заинтересованно переспросил Югем.

— Да, это давно было, еще до свадьбы. Лет семь назад, наверно. Мы решили съездить туда зимой после третьего курса. Марк всю поездку выпендривался своим английским, он же у нас американский китаец.

Марк засмеялся и шутливо шлепнул Сынхена по бедру.

— Я корейский китаец, это мои родители американские, а я всю жизнь тут прожил.

— Но они ведь у тебя так и говорят дома по-английски?

— Они скорее на конглише говорят.

— На чем?

— На помеси корейского с английским. И иногда вставляют слова на холо.

— А холо это что?

— Китайский, на котором говорят на Тайване.

— У Марка крутые родители, — заметил Джунхо.

Тут не поспоришь — приехав в Корею по контракту в восемьдесят девятом и совершенно не зная языка, они обосновались и прижились так, что, когда контракт закончился, отец Марка просто продлил его по своему желанию. Корея тогда стремительно развивалась, и родители Марка видели за ней будущее. В принципе, они не прогадали.

— Что, Джунхо теперь? Что выбираешь?

— Действие.

— Позвони первому в твоих контактах коллеге на букву «А» и назови его сладулик. Так, чтобы мы слышали.

— Сынхен, ты с дуба рухнул?!

— Ты сам выбрал действие.

— Да чтоб тебя!

Пока Джунхо сюсюкался с коллегой, разговор затянулся, и он отошел от стола, чтобы обсудить рабочие моменты.

— Зануда. Югем, давай продолжать.

— Действие.

— Снова действие?

Говоря по правде, Югем не чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно в компании Джунхо, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. Этому не было никаких определенных причин, просто он не совсем ему доверял и часто замечал, что они с этим хеном разные настолько, насколько это возможно.

— Ладно, раз ты не настроен сегодня буянить, выпей еще стаканчик. А то ты напряженный какой-то.

В этот раз соджу пошла веселее, даже не обжигая горло. Югем почувствовал прилив благодарности к Сынхену.

— Что я пропустил? — спросил вернувшийся Джунхо.

— Ничего особенного, можешь продолжить флиртовать с этим Ан-как-его-там.

— Ан Чжухон его зовут. Кстати о флирте! Чья там очередь сейчас?

— Марка.

Джунхо чуть наклонился вперед и улыбнулся так, что Югем понял — сейчас он скажет что-то такое, от чего ему захочется умыться.

— Марк, ты когда-нибудь пробовал делать что-то сексуальное с мужчинами?

Югем прикрыл глаза и начал медленно глубоко дышать. Такие вещи всегда выбивали его из колеи. Он привык к тому, что ему нужно скрывать свою ориентацию ото всех, иначе быть беде. И теперь ему стало страшно за Марка.

— Фу, нет, конечно, — Марк сморщился, Джунхо весело засмеялся. — Это же ненормально, ты так не думаешь? Я бы сказал, что это против природы, но знаю, что львы, например, подобным развлекаются. Но мы-то повыше львов будем в земной иерархии. Заниматься таким — это удел животных. Блин, даже думать неприятно, — он потер себя по предплечьям, словно отгораживая себя от таких мыслей.

Во рту появился привкус странной горечи, и Югем понял, что его вот-вот стошнит. Он поднялся, пошатнулся — кажется, он неплохо опьянел — и пошел в туалет настолько быстро, насколько только был способен.

Его вырвало тем самым соджу с пивом, что он пил в качестве действия. Кажется, он с утра так ничего и не ел.

В глазах немного посветлело, он нажал на кнопку смыва и сел у унитаза.

Вот, значит, что хен о нем думает. Он-то, дурак, думал, что Марк притворяется как драматический актер, просто хорошо вжился в роль и, возможно, не очень принимает свою гомосексуальную часть — и он это принял, хорошо, он согласен был с этим мириться. Марк виделся с ним, только чтобы переспать — замечательно, он был на это согласен. Но только на то, чтобы быть частью настолько большой лжи, Югем согласия не давал. Он не давал согласия на то, чтобы о него вот так при всех вытирали ноги. Да, никто не знал о том, что он гей, но сам Марк знал, и этого было вполне достаточно.

Югем думал, что Марк воспринимал его как любовника, и пусть и не испытывал к нему никаких робких нежных чувств, хотя бы отдавал себе отчет в том, что Югем, черт возьми, был парнем! Однако Марк оказался одним из тех мудаков, что ненавидят геев и считают, что если они те, кто трахает, то они все еще натуралы, даже если под ними мужчины.

Он ощутил себя безмерно уставшим и разочарованным в Марке до боли. Все его слова о том, что он хотел его увидеть, о том, что Югем красивый… если подумать, он никогда не говорил ему, что Югем ему нравится, он только лишь нахваливал его лицо.

Видимо, потому, что Югем для него был податливой смазливой дыркой. А сам Марк был стопроцентным натуралом, а не каким-то там говномесом.

Он заставил себя подняться и посмотрел на свое лицо в зеркало — хотел убедиться, что на нем точно нет клоунского носа.

— Что, розовые очки бьются стеклами внутрь, да, придурок? — спросил он свое отражение.

Влюбиться в натурала не больно. Ему всегда казалось, что хуже этого быть ничего не может, и из-за своих влюбленностей в гетеро он прострадал всю среднюю школу. Нет, влюбиться в натурала совсем не больно. Потому что по ним сразу видно, что с ними у тебя нет никаких шансов. Намного больнее влюбиться в того, кто не признает свою ориентацию и живет в такой паутине лжи, из которой ему, псевдопсихологу, не удастся его выпутать.

— Эй, Гем-а, ты там как?

За дверью ванной стоял Сынхен. Югем открыл дверь и увидел его обеспокоенное лицо. Недалеко за ним стоял хмурый Марк.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

Югем прошел мимо них обоих, ничего не говоря. Он чувствовал, что если откроет рот, наговорит Марку такого, за что ему после будет стыдно. Марк ведь не понимает, что делает что-то не так. Ему кажется, что его поведение — в порядке вещей. И Югем, как ответственный, мать его, человек, сейчас засунет язык в жопу и уйдет домой, и не будет стирать грязное белье Марка на публике.

Он, все-таки, еще не опустился до его уровня.

**マークは私より優れている**

— Говоря о поведении человека, мы всегда подразумеваем некую дуальность, инь и ян, поведение нормативное и поведение аномальное. На предыдущих лекциях мы с вами обсудили формы девиантного сексуального поведения и упомянули вуайеризм, инцест, садизм и некоторые другие. Сегодня мы немного поговорим о гомосексуализме как о психическом отклонении, а также о транссексуализме.

Югем сжал ручку так, что едва не сломал, и резко выдохнул через нос.

— Гомосексуализм, сексуальная ориентация, направленная на лиц своего пола, подразделяется на несколько видов — псевдогомосексуализм, при котором девиантное поведение объясняется несексуальными мотивами — скажем, желанием извлечь какую-то выгоду с помощью партнера, гомосексуализм периода развития…

Ему удавалось абстрагироваться от бреда учителя Ли до тех пор, пока тот не произнес:

— Гомосексуализм еще при зарождении психологии был определен как психическое расстройство, и во многих странах гомосексуалисты подвергались принудительному лечению, что, бесспорно, очень правильно, и жаль, что сейчас подобную практику прекратили…

Он бросил тетрадь в сумку и вышел из аудитории, не обращая внимания на взгляды однокурсников и оклик учителя. Его начало трясти, и он, наверно, закричал бы на весь коридор, если бы его вдруг сзади не обняли, упираясь лбом в плечо.

— Все хорошо. Учитель Ли просто старый долбоеб. Он городит херню со своей трибуны уже лет сорок, чего ты от него ждешь?

Енджэ потянул его за руку и заставил на себя посмотреть.

— Чего ты? Плохой день?

Это был уже третий плохой день подряд, если считать тот вечер, когда Марк смешал его с дерьмом и даже этого не заметил. Югем старался, правда, очень старался прийти в себя, но ощущение пустоты внутри только росло.

— Давай сегодня закончим проект и пойдем в бар, хорошо?

— Давай.

Югем бы предпочел остаться дома, но он понимал, что там начнет сходить с ума еще больше, чем сейчас.

Они с Енджэ пошли вместе в кафе недалеко от корпуса и продолжили обсуждать их проект, и Югем старался изо всех сил, честно, но мыслями он все так же был в том вечере и прокручивал в голове слова, от которых становилось физически больно. Если бы не его зацикленность, возможно, он бы поступил как-то иначе, когда к нему вдруг подошел Марк, тронул его плечо и сказал «привет». Может быть, он бы проигнорировал его, или ушел бы вместе с Енджэ, или сделал бы что-то другое, но точно не смахнул бы с себя чужую руку, говоря:

— У тебя с головой все в порядке вообще?

Марк озадаченно на него посмотрел, так, будто не понимал, в чем была проблема.

— Ты думаешь, что можешь говорить такие гадости и потом приходить ко мне и здороваться как ни в чем не бывало? У всего есть предел, хен.

На них начали коситься, Енджэ напряженно смотрел на Марка.

— Все нормально? — спросил он у Югема.

Югем сжал зубы так, что стало больно, взял Марка за рукав и вышел вместе с ним на улицу.

— Я правда не понимаю, в чем дело, Гем-а. Мы с тобой так хорошо провели время в Ёнпхёне, нет разве? — он попытался взять его за руку, Югем ее смахнул.

— Мы очень хорошо провели время у тебя дома, когда ты сказал, что быть геем ненормально, и гомосексуальность это удел животных. Здорово было, до сих пор вспоминаю.

Марк ошеломленно приоткрыл рот.

— Слушай, я бы… я бы никогда так… черт… — Он потер руками лицо, и Югем снова обратил внимание на то, что он без кольца.

— И кольцо вот так снимаешь, когда со мной встречаешься. От этого ни твоя жена, ни твоя неродившаяся дочь никуда не исчезают. Ты просто себя обманываешь. Не понимаю, зачем вообще между нами было все это. — Югем ощутил себя выдохшимся, измотанным настолько, что хотелось лечь прямо там, на асфальте, и закрыть глаза.

— Кольцо я снимаю потому, что оно не мое, — неожиданно зло сказал Марк. — И сказал тебе всю эту херню не я. И жена, блять, с дочкой, тоже не мои!

Югем онемел на секунду, а потом расхохотался, чувствуя подступающую истерику.

— Да ты что… тебе их подбросили, да? В твоем возрасте пора научиться нести ответственность за свои решения.

— Слушай, поначалу я правда… был с тобой не совсем честен. Просто я был внутри так долго, что… ну, дорвался, наверно. И все это напоминало… ладно, не важно. Какое-то время я правда просто хорошо проводил с тобой время, но сейчас я начинаю чувствовать к тебе что-то большее, понимаешь?

Марк с надеждой протянул к нему руку, но Югем ее не принял.

— Я не хочу сейчас тебя видеть. Может, вообще больше не захочу. Разберись сначала в себе.

В кафе Марк за ним не пошел. Югем опустился на стул с чувством, что его тело весит как минимум тонну. Енджэ обеспокоенно на него смотрел.

— Что у тебя случилось с этим чеболем? Поругались?

— Типа того. Забей. Надо закончить проект.

Он открыл ноутбук, и перед глазами появилось название презентации: «Психические расстройства. Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности».

Югем долго вглядывался в буквы, и в его голове крутилось

_кольцо я снимаю потому, что оно не мое_

_и сказал тебе всю эту херню не я_

_и жена с дочкой тоже не мои_

_я был внутри так долго_

Тот вечер, когда они жарили мясо дома у хена, он поцеловал его впервые, а потом вышел в другой одежде и вел себя так, будто ничего не было.

Та встреча у него дома, когда Марк буквально прибежал, не объясняя причин, и начал его целовать.

То, как в кафе он не говорил ничего о произошедшем и не был особо в нем заинтересован.

То, как Марк приходил к нему налетами, набегами, всегда впопыхах, будто пытаясь что-то успеть.

То, как он хотел уехать в командировку — и вдруг приехал к нему.

Как писал ему только со старого номера.

Маленькие детали, которые вертелись на границе его сознания, те самые, что шли вразрез с тем, как Марк обычно себя вел, но на которые он не обратил внимания, поглощенный своими к нему чувствами.

Все это время он встречался с каким-то другим, новым Марком, Марком-любовником, тем, кто не разучился еще мечтать и не боялся нарушать правила. И этому Марку нравились мужчины, в то время как старому Марку, которого он знал все эти годы, нравились исключительно женщины.

Будто два полярных человека внутри одного.

У Югема заболела голова, и он закрыл глаза.

**マークは僕より7歳上だ**

Наверно, в тот день, когда Югем отправился к Марку жарить мясо, он где-то по дороге забрел в криминальный район, его мягко стукнули по голове молоточком, и он надолго уснул, а теперь видит странные, сюрреалистичные сны. Если подумать, его жизнь похожа скорее на мокьюментари, эти фильмы, пытающиеся притворяться документальными. Сейчас кто-то хлопнет хлопушкой, крикнет «стоп, снято!», и можно будет выйти из кадра и забыть о том, что он только что видел и говорил. Тогда ему не придется больше задаваться вопросом, что на самом деле происходит.

Тогда ему не придется брать трубку.

Марк звонил в третий раз подряд, и это была невиданная щедрость с его стороны — Югем не мог припомнить ситуации, когда тот бы утруждал себя тем, чтобы дозвониться до него. Да и, пожалуй, ему вообще никогда не было до Югема особого дела. Ведь что маленький тонсэн мог ему дать? Так ли Марк в самом деле дорожит дружбой с ним? Из-за этого ли он сейчас звонит ему?

Он повертел телефон в руках и нехотя смахнул трубку вправо.

— Югем! Наконец-то ты ответил.

В голосе Марка неожиданно звучало облегчение, будто он и правда беспокоился.

— Ты не мог бы спуститься ненадолго? Я у твоего подъезда, хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Хорошо.

Он ошибся? Все эти странности ему просто показались, и сейчас Марк извинится за то, что вел себя как мудак, и поцелует его?

Марк выглядел так, будто только-только закончил работать — на нем был один из его вечных костюмов и блестящие начищенные туфли. Югем окинул взглядом его лицо и понял — нет, это не тот Марк, который целовал его, цепляясь за его одежду, который шептал ему глупости. Теперь он видел это с такой ясностью, что поражался, как мог не замечать разницы все это время.

— Ты в тот вечер так спешно ушел… — «Ничего не говорит про встречу в кафе» — мелькнуло в голове у Югема. — Так посмотрел на меня, словно я враг тебе. Я задел тебя, да? Я знаю, что ты, как психолог, человек открытый и толерантный. Извини, я не хотел тебя обижать.

В голове мелькнула догадка.

— Сынхен сказал тебе извиниться за это?

Марк ошеломленно приоткрыл рот:

— Как ты?..

— Наугад сказал, — усмехнулся уголком рта Югем. Больно не в стиле Марка было понять, что Югем чем-то недоволен, а тем более если это что-то в его понимании Югема напрямую не касалось. У них была подобная ситуация, когда Джунхо отпускал сексистские шутки, и Марк посмеялся над ними, а Югем весь вечер после сидел молча, и, конечно, ни у кого кроме него не мелькнула мысль, что Джунхо сказал лишнего. Тогда именно Сынхен похлопал его по плечу и поддержал, говоря, что Джунхо всегда был таким идиотом.

Марк нервно пожевал нижнюю губу и нерешительно тронул его руку.

— Извини меня, правда. Я не хочу ругаться с тобой вот так. Давай мы с тобой сходим куда-нибудь? Как раньше ходили после наших занятий. В бар, посидим, а?

— Давай.

— Только попозже, я завтра улетаю в Китай на неделю, но как вернусь — сразу сходим.

«Ну еще бы».

Марк сжал на секунду его предплечье и обошел машину, чтобы сесть за руль. Югем молча наблюдал, как он пристегивается и вдруг надолго замирает, дергается, а потом поднимает на него глаза — и это уже не тот участливый неловкий извиняющийся взгляд, каким Марк смотрел на него весь их разговор. Это взгляд человека, которому он нравится.

Югем в сомнении закусил губу, но открыл дверь и сел на пассажирское сиденье.

— Эй, — шепнул Марк.

Он сбросил с плеч пиджак и потянулся рукой к ладони Югема.

— Все нормально?

Югем понял, что этот Марк хочет узнать, не наговорила ли его вторая ипостась лишнего. Каково ему там, внутри, не имея возможности постоянно быть тем, кто управляет разумом?

— Да.

— Я скучал. — Он погладил большим пальцем его запястье и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Прости.

Наверно, он думает, что тот Марк так и не извинился перед ним. Неужели ему всегда вот так сложно, как сейчас Югему? Только что он видел хена, с которым он познакомился, будущего отца, влюбленного в работу чуть ли не больше, чем в жену, но рядом с ним сейчас очевидно другой человек. Какой же из Югема психолог, если он сразу не увидел, как меняется осанка Марка, с каким чувством он прикасается к нему, как он смотрит — все это постоянно менялось, из одного в другое, из одного в другое. Правда, Югему и в голову не приходило искать психические расстройства у своих близких — всегда хочется верить, что люди вокруг тебя здоровы. Презумпция психической нормальности — здоровыми считаются все до тех пор, пока не доказано обратное.

— Тогда, когда я сказал тебе, что начинаю чувствовать к тебе нечто большее, я был с тобой искренен, Гем-а. — Марк обжег его взглядом настолько искренним, что Югем малодушно отвернулся.

В сердце больно закололо чувством вины и неправильности всего происходящего, ведь все внутри Югема кричало бесконечным «я тоже», но имел ли он на это «я тоже» право? Он мечтал о Марке со своих семнадцати, полюбив его за его прямоту, его ум, его светлую улыбку и горящее в глазах глубокое чувство без конца и начала, то чувство, что заставляло ему верить, когда он что-то обещал, то чувство, что притягивало к нему людей, то чувство, что, наверно, именуется безбашенной смелостью и верой в себя, то, чего Югему в свои семнадцать не хватало до боли. Югем никогда не требовал от Марка взаимности, он не заявлял о своих чувствах и, напротив, замалчивал их настолько, что даже друг детства Джинен до сих пор ничего не знал. Ему и не нужно было многого, только смотреть на Марка иногда и выплескивать свою нерастраченную нежность в танцы. Он никогда ничего у него не просил, он хотел забыть, но его влюбленность вросла в душу накрепко и кричала, когда он пытался подменить ее другой. Она не ушла через год, не ушла через два, спустя пять лет она все еще здесь, и она будто бы даже крепче, чем прежде, с той лишь разницей, что до этого он одинокой планетой дрейфовал в открытом космосе, посылая сигналы по несуществующим каналам, чтобы его не услышали, а теперь его сигнал угодил в чужой радар, и ему прислали обломок космического корабля, обломок сознания Марка, тот обломок, что стремился к нему всем своим существом и просил принять его, но Югем, как последний дурак, отталкивал обломок, думая об основном корабле и том, каково ему без своей части.

Мог ли он забрать то, что Марк ему предлагал? Мог ли он оставить в секрете его крушение, не посылая никому мэйдэй?

Мог ли он хоть раз подумать о своих желаниях?

Что Югему теперь со всем этим делать?

**マークとデートを始めました**

« _енджэ-я, ты мне нужен_ ».

Ответ пришел только спустя полчаса:

« _югем, я трахаюсь, не мешай_ ».

— Ого, — хмыкнул Югем.

Он надеялся наконец откровенно поговорить обо всей ситуации с Марком с кем-то, кто не только без осуждения выслушал бы его рассказ, но и что-то смыслил в психологии и том, как работает человеческий разум. Енджэ на эту позицию подходил замечательно, но, очевидно, он был занят членом в заднице — своим в чужой или чужим в своей.

Что ж, Джинен тоже был очень хорошим слушателем. Пусть он не связан с их скромной профессией, но что-то посоветовать ему он, наверно, сможет — потому что у Югема больше не осталось сил носить в себе все это сумасшествие, в какое превратилась его жизнь за какие-то полтора месяца.

Конечно, на самом деле Югему нужно было говорить не с Енджэ и не с Джиненом, а с самим Марком, но он чувствовал, что не готов встать между личностями Марка, не готов быть тем, кто расскажет ему, что его сознание принадлежит не только ему одному. Он чувствовал, что его Марк был мягче и, возможно, готов был примириться с Марком Джисо, но последний о первом даже не подозревал и едва ли с готовностью станет с ним сотрудничать.

— Привет, — Джинен отошел в сторону, впуская Югема в квартиру.

Он был единственным из них троих, кому государство сделало настолько большую скидку на обучение, что он мог позволить себе снимать квартиру — Енджэ тоже жил один, но это стоило ему непрерывных поисков папика и подработок.

— Нечасто ты ко мне заходишь в последнее время, — неожиданно заметил Джинен.

Югему стало стыдно — он действительно совсем не интересовался делами своих друзей и пришел только потому, что хотел выговориться и попросить совета. Да уж, друг из него был никчемный.

— Рассказывай давай, не мнись. Я рамен сделал, как ты любишь, и соджу взял.

Югем почувствовал, как защемило сердце — никто не заботился о нем так, как это делал лучший друг. Он потянулся к Джинену и крепко его обнял, гладя ладонью лопатки. Джинен погладил его по голове, и ему захотелось остаться с ним вот так в этом дарящем покой объятии.

Он уткнулся Джинену в плечо лицом и закрыл глаза.

— Есть кое-что, о чем я давно должен был тебе рассказать, — вырвалось у Югема само собой, и он понял — да, это именно то, что он должен ему сказать. Джинен заслуживал знать об этом даже больше Енджэ. Кто, если не Джинен?

— Югем, я знаю, что ты гей, можешь так не стараться, — нежно ответил ему Джинен, запуская пальцы в волосы и массируя затылок.

Югему захотелось плакать. С Джиненом было так хорошо, так тепло, он дарил неописуемое чувство безопасности, и, наверно, Югем посчитал бы такие долгие объятия неловкими с кем угодно, но только не с ним.

Поэтому ему стало ужасно стыдно от мысли, что он не делился с Джиненом настолько важной частью своей жизни столько лет. Однако не то чтобы он совсем не пытался, нет. Просто всякий раз, стоило ему открыть рот, он ловил ощущение, будто тонкие струнки его горла, что играли, когда он говорил, кто-то подрезал, и они переставали издавать звук. Он распахивал рот и не мог произнести ни слова, и начинал неловко кашлять, пытаясь сбросить оцепенение. Потому что шутить гейские шутки это совсем не то же самое, что честно говорить о своих не менее гейских чувствах.

Югем был рад, что Джинен не видел его лица.

— Я люблю Марка-хена, — он старался, но на конце фраза все-таки сорвалась на хрип.

Джинен погладил его по спине и мягко произнес:

— Я знаю.

— Ты кто, Хан Соло? — Югем хотел пошутить, но голос подвел, и он ощутил, как потекли горячие слезы облегчения.

Он знал, что Джинен не отвернется от него, он все это прекрасно знал, но всегда оставалось это бесконечное темное сомнение — а что, если?.. А если Джинен скажет, что он омерзителен? А если он скажет, что надеялся, что Югем это перерастет? Ведь одно дело знать, что твой друг — гей, но никогда не видеть этому никакого подтверждения, и совсем другое — знать, что он влюблен, и объект его влюбленности самый настоящий мужчина.

— Я Титаник, а ты меня утопишь.

Югем хмыкнул Джинену в плечо, тот устроился поудобнее, усаживая Югема между своих ног.

— Я знаю, наверно, с самого начала. По тебе видно, что ты влюблен. Ты тогда вдруг изменил стиль, в котором танцевал, и я понял — все. Прежде это было в твои первые отношения.

Югем замер.

— Я думал, что ты не знал.

— Ты думал, что никто не знал, но твое лицо и тогда говорило яснее любых слов. — Джинен опустил руку с затылка Югема на его спину. — Ты не просто так сейчас мне об этом сказал, правда ведь? Что-то… произошло?

Югем облизнул губы.

— У нас был секс.

— Ого.

— Не единожды.

Джинен помолчал пару мгновений.

— Разве он не женат?

— Женат.

— Ага. — Задумчиво протянул Джинен. — Если честно, я никогда не думал, что это возможно. Я помню, он весь был в Джисо-нуне. Но ты не кажешься счастливым, что между вами что-то было. Это потому, что он женат?

— Если бы меня беспокоило только то, что он женат, все было бы легче. Я поначалу просто хотел побыть с ним, неважно, как. Узнать, каково быть частью его жизни, каково быть тем, кого он целует. Я видел, что он не любит меня, но я готов был с этим смириться. Но, понимаешь… все было как-то странно. Он никогда не говорил о том, что между нами происходит, исчезал и появлялся без предупреждения, не писал мне по несколько дней, а потом приезжал и зацеловывал меня до беспамятства, и… и я как-то не понимал, насколько странно то, что он делает. Я просто был поглощен тем, что между нами было. И забывал о нуне, о его ребенке, о том, что я любовник, что я тот, с кем он изменяет нуне. А потом, на вечере у него дома он сказал, что геи хуже животных, и что все это та еще дрянь. Так искренне, знаешь, сказал. И я понял, что он не притворяется, что он и правда так думает. И мне стало так больно в тот момент. Я подумал, что он из тех, кто спит с мужчинами, но не считает себя геем, но это настолько с ним не сочеталось… но я подумал, что просто привык его обелять. А потом он пришел в кафе ко мне и вел себя так, будто этих его слов не было. Я разозлился, сказал ему разобраться в себе, а он сказал, что никогда даже не подумал бы такого, и это все сказал мне не он. Я просто опешил. Вот так нагло врать мне прямо в лицо, думая, что это сработает — за кого он меня держит? Но потом… потом я задумался обо всех этих странностях, о том, как он то был холодным и вел себя так, словно между нами ничего не было, то был открытым настолько, словно готов был рассказать всем, что мы встречаемся. В общем, я думаю… мне кажется, что у Марка диссоциативное расстройство. В последний раз, когда я видел его, переход произошел прямо у меня на глазах. Он был сначала собой, обычным хеном, но стоило ему сесть в машину, как что-то в нем переменилось, и он стал тем, кто срывался ко мне днем и ночью и шептал нежности.

Джинен надолго замолчал, обдумывая то, что Югем ему сказал.

— Ты уверен, что у него это расстройство? То, что ты мне сказал, похоже на то, что он просто мудак. Тебе нужно поговорить с ним в обеих, как ты считаешь, ипостасях. Задавай одни и те же вопросы и слушай, что он тебе скажет. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты видел, я лишь боюсь, что ты мог неверно это интерпретировать. Потому что… может, для него это нормально — то, как он ведет себя. Хотя это тоже попахивает каким-нибудь диагнозом. А может, он притворяется, что у него ДРИ. Это ведь звучит очень удобно. Так он остается безгрешным в твоих глазах и будет таким же в глазах жены, если она узнает.

Югем и сам никак не мог поверить в то, что Марк действительно был болен, но ему прежде не приходило в голову, что он может притворяться, чтобы снять с себя ответственность.

— Я ведь в этом не профи совсем, — расстроенно протянул Югем. — По-хорошему, ему нужно к психотерапевту, только врач сможет сказать, прав я или нет. Но как его туда привести?

— Не торопись. Сначала ты должен убедиться в том, что думаешь, потому что от этого зависит будущее ваших с ним отношений.

Югем медленно отпустил руки и наконец отодвинулся от Джинена. Тот посмотрел ему в глаза.

— И, Югем, — снова заговорил Джинен. — Лучше бы тебе с ним не спать.

**マークとセックスをした**

В мае Югем и Енджэ защитили проект. Учитель Ли снизил им обоим баллы за то, что они ушли с той лекции про девиации, но им не было до этого большого дела. Енджэ все время с кем-то переписывался и был словно не здесь, а сам Югем не переставал думать о Марке.

С того разговора с Джиненом они с Марком виделись еще несколько раз, и Югем не мог избавиться от чувства, что постоянно видел двух разных Марков. Он помнил совет друга и старался абстрагироваться и смотреть на него объективно, но, наверно, он уже настолько убедился в своей правоте, что только и делал, что находил подтверждение своим мыслям. Он знал наверняка, что в бар он ходил с Марком, которого встретил пять лет назад, с тем, что пытался перед ним извиниться за резкие слова, и этот же Марк приходил к нему домой и болтал с его мамой о нем, пока он был в магазине. Он тогда вернулся с пакетами, застал их пьющими сучжонгва и почему-то сразу понял, что это не тот Марк, с которым он был в Ёнпхёне.

Марк из Ёнпхёна ждал его во дворе несколько раз и ходил с ним на свидание к реке Хан. Хоть Югем и обещал Джинену соблюдать с Марком границы, но они оба вели себя как подростки и целовались при первом удобном случае. Сумасшедшая влюбленность Югема делала его настолько не пригодным для объективного взгляда, насколько возможно, но он честно старался. Он даже воспользовался идеей Джинена задавать Марку вопросы, но не с целью вывести его на чистую воду, как предполагал изначально друг, а скорее чтобы узнать, сколько лет его Марку и когда примерно его личность появилась на свет.

Они сидели у Марка в машине — той синей, в которой они ездили в Ёнпхён — и пили вино из горла бутылки. Марк привез его на окраину города, в какой-то сквер, где можно было припарковаться, и теперь они сидели в машине с распахнутыми окнами, чувствуя, как теплый майский ветер ласкает щеки.

— Ты был за границей когда-нибудь, хен? — Югем закинул ноги на приборную панель и внимательно посмотрел на Марка — его хен никогда бы ему такого не позволил.

Но Марк лишь опустил руку на его бедро и улыбнулся.

— Да, мы летали с семьей в Южную Америку пару раз. И на Тайвань, конечно.

— А в Канаду?

Марк помотал головой:

— Нет, в Канаде я не был, хотя мне всегда хотелось там оказаться. Может быть, однажды мы с тобой слетаем туда вместе.

Югем вспомнил, как Сынхен вспоминал поездку с Марком в Канаду и прыжки на парашюте. Он сказал, что они ездили туда, когда им было где-то по двадцать два — значит, его Марк младше.

Ого.

Марк потянулся к карману и достал белую пачку, а из нее — тонкую сигарету. Он закрыл ее ладонью и поджег, делая глубокий жадный вдох. Ветер потрепал его челку и унес дым в окно.

— Не знал, что ты куришь.

— Я хорошо это прячу, — подмигнул ему Марк.

Югем облизнул губы. Марк выглядел как тот самый парень мечты, которого он воображал себе лет в семнадцать. Его зацелованные губы, вареная джинсовка и жилистые бедра делали его похожим на звезду американских фильмов девяностых. Словно он сбежал из «Смертельного влечения», и сейчас вокруг них начнут умирать девчонки с одинаковыми именами.

А потом умрут и они сами.

Югем ощутил, как сильно и крепко ударило в голову вино, и сбросил с плеч рубашку, оставаясь в майке. Марк огладил взглядом его плечи.

— Знаешь, когда у меня был первый секс? В семнадцать.

— С тем парнем с танцев?

— О, ты запомнил? Нет, с тем мы только целовались. Секс был с моим первым парнем. Это был худший секс в моей жизни, — засмеялся Югем. — А твой, хен? Когда он был?

— В шестнадцать. Тоже с моим первым парнем. Его звали Джебом. Мы с ним были вместе два года, я тогда думал, что это навсегда.

«Прежде он говорил совсем другое».

— Он классно трахался? — неожиданно для себя ревниво спросил Югем.

Марк расхохотался и покосился на него.

— Гем-а, мы с ним не виделись черт знает сколько, ты правда думаешь, что у меня с ним еще что-то есть?

Югем почувствовал, что краснеет, и сделал большой глоток вина. Марк выбросил сигарету в окно и отодвинул сиденье назад, наклоняя спинку.

— Иди сюда, малыш, — он хлопнул себя по ляжкам, откидываясь на сиденье.

— Серьезно?

— Выясним, насколько классно ты трахаешься.

Югем закусил губу и допил вино в один глоток, отбрасывая бутылку куда-то под бардачок.

Ноги Марка были костлявыми и неудобно ощущались под задницей, но Югему так хотелось заняться с ним сексом, что стало уже все равно.

Он знал вкус губ Марка, но они все еще целовали его всегда по-разному, то нежно и трепетно, то до фиолетовых пятен и привкуса крови на языке. Сегодня он целовал его влажно и глубоко, сразу опустив руки ему на задницу, видимо, чувствуя, что ему не хватит выдержки на долгие прелюдии.

Марк оторвался от него с громким чмоком и втянул в рот мочку его уха, играя с сережками. Голова Югема наполнилась дымным маревом, он вжался задом в пах Марка, выгибая спину, и ударился головой о потолок машины. Марк фыркнул и потянул вверх его майку, влажную от пота, но не стал снимать ее, а оставил присборенной над сосками. Он сильно укусил его грудь чуть левее соска, и Югем застонал, чувствуя, как дрогнул член в джинсах.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня отшлепал, — сдавленно потребовал он, пытаясь расстегнуть ширинку.

Он стягивал штаны минимум минут пять, пока Марк лениво трогал себя через джинсы и облизывал губы как последняя сука, будто не знал, что у Югема стоит так, что он сейчас взорвется.

Марк потянулся к бардачку и достал из него бутылочку со смазкой и презервативы.

— Хранил для тебя.

Югем шлепнул Марка по руке и сел обратно на его бедра, потираясь голым задом о джинсу. Он перехватил смазку, открыл ее и щедро вылил на руку Марка.

— Вставь сразу два.

Марк надавил ему между ягодиц холодными пальцами, и Югем жадно подался назад. Одновременно с тем, как Марк втолкнул в него указательный и средний, его левая рука резко опустилась Югему на задницу, и он вскрикнул.

— Еще и сильнее.

В этот раз Марк его не щадил, и задница загорелась мгновенно, стоило ладони на нее опуститься. Внутри пальцы двигались именно так, как Югем любил.

С кончика его члена упала густая вязкая капля.

Югем захныкал и простонал:

— Еще!

Зад горел, наверняка уже весь розовый, дырку приятно тянуло, и Югем понял, что больше не выдержит.

— Вставь мне. Быстро.

Дважды Марка просить не нужно было — он заставил Югема приподняться и расстегнул ширинку, чуть сползая вниз на сиденье. Он толкнулся в него грубо и действительно быстро, как Югем и просил, и Югем насадился сразу полностью, чувствуя, как затекли колени.

— Я долго не продержусь.

— И не надо, — Марк снова шлепнул его, в этот раз двумя руками сразу, и Югем закричал.

**マークは何も言わない**

Секс в машине определенно не вписывался в рамки «не спать с Марком».

Югем так и не сказал Джинену о том, что он все еще виделся с Марком, и не просто виделся, а буквально встречался, если это слово вообще было к ним двоим применимо. Правда, Джинен, кажется, и без его разъяснений обо всем догадался. А Енджэ все так же уходил куда-то сразу после пар, а на самих парах сидел заспанный и уставший, прямо как сейчас.

— Неправильно было бы поговорить о семье и не упомянуть ее распад. Как вам кажется, что является сигналом того, что семья находится в критическом состоянии?

— Может, момент, когда супруги начинают выяснять отношения, ходить к психологу?

— Интересно, что вы ответили именно так, потому что как ни удивительно, но разговоры и психолог — это знаки наоборот хорошие. Они означают, что люди боятся друг друга потерять и готовы бороться, готовы работать, чтобы «починить» свои отношения. Нет, напротив, отсутствие хоть каких-то действий при существовании очевидной проблемы — это та самая точка невозврата. Как правило, ситуация, при которой людям друг на друга наплевать, и они не хотят ничего менять в отношениях, потому что они их просто не волнуют, неминуемо ведет к разводу.

Впервые за долгое время Югем почти не слушал профессора. Вместо этого он вчитывался в страницы книги, увлекшей его внимание в последние дни — эту книгу упоминала профессор Хен, и было немного забавно теперь не слушать ее лекцию, чтобы вместо этого читать посоветованную ею же книгу.

Ёнхе, главная героиня книги, перестала есть мясо после того, как увидела сон, поднимающий из глубин ее памяти травмировавшее ее когда-то воспоминание. Вся семья Ёнхе против ее решения — еще бы, ведь это типично корейская семья, семья культуры, вертящейся вокруг мяса — мясо на праздники, мясо в ресторанчиках, мясо на корпоративах, мясо как признак достатка. А тут — вегетарианка.

Муж Ёнхе не особо переживает за ее ментальное состояние — его значительно больше беспокоит то, что Ёнхе с ним не спит, а еще то, что она больше за собой не ухаживает. Ему наплевать на нее и на то, что происходит в ее голове — хотя прежде их брак был вполне себе обычным. Вот только стоило поменять одну переменную, как истинное его отношение к жене стало видно невооруженным взглядом.

Он смиряется с ее вегетарианством, но вот ее отец — нет. Он любит Ёнхе, и из своей любви насильно заталкивает ей в рот кусок мяса. Муж из нелюбви не делает ничего, отец из любви проявляет насилие. Так что же тогда страшнее, любовь или равнодушие?

Телефон негромко завибрировал, и экран засветился. Югем поднял на него взгляд и замер, пока тот не потемнел, превращаясь в отражающее свод потолка и люминесцентные лампы черное зеркало.

Зеркала Югем не видел: перед глазами висело сообщение от контакта «Марк-хен».

_Джисо родила_

**マークは私を苦しめる**

Джисо и Марк назвали дочь Йеджи. Малышка, по их словам, похожа на Марка всем, кроме характера — она мягкая и спокойная, как ее мама. Вживую Югем Йеджи не видел, только на паре фотографий, присланных хеном. На них она лежит в кроватке, замотанная в пеленки, такая крошечная, будто кукольная.

Они не виделись с Марком больше месяца: он теперь работал будто бы еще больше, а все остальное время проводил с дочкой. Все их тайные, украденные встречи казались далекими, замыленными в памяти, как фото в расфокусе.

Марк писал ему иногда, с «их» телефона, с того старого номера, предназначенного теперь только для их переписок. Он говорил, что скучает, и что никак не может к нему добраться, но очень хочет. Югем тоже скучал, ох, как он скучал — каждую свободную минуту его рука тянулась к телефону, чтобы написать Марку или позвонить, но он все время себя одергивал и даже установил сложный длинный пароль, чтобы, поддавшись секундному желанию, потратить время на его введение и растерять пыл.

Не то чтобы он не думал о том своем разговоре с Джиненом, и не то чтобы ему было наплевать на то, что он встречался с женатым человеком с диссоциативным расстройством идентичности — нет, он чувствовал себя достаточно виноватым, а особенно сейчас, когда своими глазами видел фото дочки Марка. Впервые увидев ее, он осознал, что он тот человек, который будет бороться с ней за внимание ее отца; возможно, он тот человек, которого Йеджи будет ненавидеть, когда подрастет. Пожалуй, самым страшным в этом осознании было то, что он почти не чувствовал вины. Ему стало казаться, что Марка хватит на всех. Именно эта его минутная глупая мысль и погубила их двоих.

Марк позвал его к себе неожиданно и не с того номера, что обычно. Он сказал, что Джисо нет дома, она куда-то уехала с Йеджи, и позвал его, как он сказал, поговорить. Югем сразу же ощутил странное щекочущее чувство беспокойства, но он тогда не придал ему большого значения и поехал к Марку без промедления.

Марк встретил его напуганный и почему-то запыхавшийся.

— Он знает, — выпалил он, едва распахнув перед Югемом дверь.

— Кто знает?

— Марк. Тот, другой Марк. Он нашел мой телефон и прочел нашу с тобой переписку.

Югема бросило в пот. Они никогда прежде не говорили открыто о диссоциации Марка, а тут он поднял эту тему сам — должно быть, все действительно было серьезно.

— Это он меня позвал? — Югем прошел мимо Марка и разулся, хен закрыл дверь на замок.

— Да. Я заметил это вовремя и смог его заменить, но… но мы с тобой оба знаем, что это не навсегда, и с ним придется поговорить.

Югем закусил щеку изнутри и сел на диван. Он задумчиво осмотрел комнату и заметил новые вещи — соску, прозрачную бутылочку, пеленки и какие-то игрушки. В доме пахло маленьким ребенком.

— Он зол?

— Он скорее… растерян. Он еще не до конца понял, что это и как. Я тебе не говорил, но он уже какое-то время назад заметил провалы в памяти. Он стал переживать после той командировки. Ему кажется, что ты ему все объяснишь.

«Время разбрасывать камни и время собирать камни» — мелькнуло в голове у Югема.

— А ты что обо всем этом думаешь, хен?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Что теперь со всем этим делать?

Марк нахмурился.

— Я имею в виду, вы ведь не можете вечно вот так разрывать одно тело. Вам нужна терапия. Ты к этому готов?

Югем спрашивал это, не до конца понимая, готов ли к этому он сам: кажется, это был лучший вариант для Марка, но не для него самого, ведь вполне возможно, что его Марк просто исчезнет после медикаментов и сеансов с психотерапевтом.

— Я не знаю. — Марк обхватил плечи руками, потирая. — Я не представляю, как это будет. Страшно об этом думать.

Югем вздохнул, запуская пальцы в волосы.

— Переходы в последнее время происходят странно, я почти не могу их контролировать.

— Это знак, что пора что-то делать, — произнес Югем, ощущая, как вязко липнут слова к языку. Но он не хотел ничего делать — Марк почти наверняка вытеснит побочную личность, и она не сможет больше появляться под весом лекарств.

— Но я хочу остаться с тобой, — прошептал Марк, беря его за руку. — Я не хочу уходить, Гем-а. — Он потянулся другой рукой к его волосам и заправил прядку за ухо. — Я все это время был в темноте, совсем один, но потом пришел ты и освободил меня. Осветил собой тьму. Ты теперь часть меня. Лучшая часть меня.

Сердце больно вздрогнуло в груди, и Югем сжал руку Марка в ответ. Глаза хена грели теплом и нежностью, и ему так хотелось просто глядеть в них, не отрываясь, пересчитывать лучики на радужке и искать в темных кругах зрачков ответы на вопросы, которые он не решался задать.

— Иди сюда, — Марк потянул его на себя, обхватывая руками талию.

Он провел кончиком носа от уха Югема до его щеки, коснулся губами губ, еще не целуя, только ловя его вдохи. Югем ощутил, как успокаивается волнение в груди, как все тело расслабляется в руках Марка. Хен пах кофе и чем-то цитрусовым, и этот запах хотелось намотать нитью на палец и сплести из него себе браслет, чтобы всегда носить на себе частичку Марка. Югем усмехнулся, ловя себя на этой глупой мысли. Хоть он и не был собственником, когда ему кто-то нравился так сильно, ему хотелось заполучить человека всего себе.

Он посмотрел Марку в глаза, пытаясь прочесть его взгляд. Странно, но иногда он становился настолько темным, что был почти нечитаемым. Что за эмоция делала глаза Марка черными? Могла ли это быть влюбленность? Югем хотел это узнать.

Он подался вперед, разрывая разговор их взглядов, и поймал губами губы Марка, ощущая сумасшедшее удовольствие от того, с какой жадностью он подался ему навстречу. Марк целовал его медленно, со вкусом, будто цедил хорошее вино, а Югем все пытался углубить поцелуй — у него не хватало терпения на нежность, ему хотелось все и сразу — губы, руки, пальцы, член, все на себе, все в себе.

Он потянул рубашку вниз, с плеч Марка, наслаждаясь теплом его кожи. Ему хотелось оставить на Марке следы, но было нельзя — это тело принадлежало еще как минимум двум людям, и он не имел теперь на это права. Или, скорее, он никогда не имел на это права.

Марк вдруг обхватил его щеки ладонями и поцеловал сильно, с таким напором, что Югем забывал дышать.

— Оппа?

Слово, дрожащее, непонимающее, разлилось волной по гостиной и пролетело стрелой между Марком и Югемом, буквально отталкивая их друг от друга. Сердце заколотилось, Югем нервно поправил толстовку и перевел напуганный взгляд налево. Там, держась рукой за угол, стояла Джисо, прижимающая к груди ребенка, переводящая взгляд с Марка на Югема и обратно.

Югему стало невыносимо жарко. Ритм в груди участился почти до боли, он стал дышать чаще, пытаясь привести себя в чувство, но вместо этого оказался на грани головокружения. Вниз по позвоночнику сбежала капля пота.

Этого не может быть по-настоящему. Не может быть, чтобы Джисо их застукала, нет, не может. Сейчас он проснется, и…

— Оппа! — вскрикнула вдруг Джисо, и Югем повернулся к Марку.

Тот, кажется, потерял сознание — он сполз по дивану вниз и теперь был почти на полу. Югему хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что произошло — нет, Марк не испугался настолько, чтобы упасть в обморок. Его личность, не справившись с потрясением, спряталась обратно в сознание, и сейчас происходит переход.

Ему придется объяснять Марку, что произошло. Не только Марку, но и его жене, растерянно смотрящей сейчас на него. Готов ли он к этому? Не проще ли просто сбежать? Но разве он не бегал достаточно? Они оба — и Джисо, и Марк — заслуживают знать правду.

Джисо бросилась к Марку, но Югем ее опередил — он потянул хена за плечи и усадил обратно.

— Надо нашатырь, — сказала Джисо и пошла было куда-то, но Югем ее остановил.

— Нет, не нужно, он придет в сознание сам.

Джисо кивнула и присела рядом с ним на диване. Лицо ее казалось неживым и пугающе бледным, будто она была актрисой театра кабуки. Югем понял: она отвлеклась на обморок Марка, но теперь осознание произошедшего давило на нее с новой силой. Как у нее хватало духа спокойно сидеть рядом с ним? Как хватало духа не ударить его за то, что он сделал?

Он ощутил каплю пота над верхней губой. Может, так и лучше, что Марк пока без сознания.

— Нуна, нам нужно поговорить, — осторожно начал он.

Джисо на него не смотрела. Уставившись перед собой, она только коротко ответила:

— Говори.

Югем сжал свои колени до боли, но уверенности ему это не придало.

— У хена диссоциативное расстройство идентичности.

— Что? — она все-таки повернулась к нему, хмуря брови.

— Это психическое заболевание, при котором у человека в сознании рождаются другие личности. Будто несколько людей в одном теле.

— Как в книге про Билли Миллигана, — прошептала Джисо.

— В книге?

— Да, это любимая книга оппы. — Джисо замерла в одной позе, прижимая спящую Йеджи к груди. — С чего ты это взял?

— Я видел его переходы. И один из них происходит прямо сейчас, только обычно он не теряет сознание.

Она поджала губы:

— Почему он мне не сказал?

— Он не знает, нуна, — поспешил ее успокоить Югем.

— Я все равно не понимаю, как это связано с тем, что ты целовал моего мужа.

Голос Джисо, прохладный, отстраненный, пустил волну неприятных мурашек по коже Югема. Он неосознанно обнял себя за плечи, но тут же заставил себя опустить руки.

— Я целовал не твоего мужа, а другую личность внутри него. Хен ничего не знает.

— Бред какой-то, — резко ответила Джисо, нервно начиная укачивать Йеджи. Она помолчала с минуту и продолжила. — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя что-то было с личностью моего мужа, которая моим мужем не является?

— Выходит, что так.

— Я не могу в это поверить. — Джисо замолкла.

Что за мысли сейчас крутились в ее голове? Ощущала ли она себя преданной, раздавленной, променянной на кого-то помоложе? Было ли ей больно осознавать, что она делила своего мужа с другим человеком, а она об этом даже не догадывалась? Ощущала ли она себя разбитой?

— Как долго это длится?

— Три месяца.

Нуна громко выдохнула.

— Три гребаных месяца… — протянула она. — Три месяца.

Марк зашевелился, и они оба повернулись на звук. Он открыл глаза, тут же натыкаясь на два сверлящих его взгляда.

— Что… что-то случилось? Ты вернулась, Джисо-я? И Югем пришел… — Он потер лоб так, будто у него болела голова.

Югему стало душно. Ему физически некомфортно было там, в их стильной глянцевой гостиной, в их доме с разбросанными по углам детскими вещами, в их семейном очаге, где ему места априори быть не могло. Он хотел закончить этот разговор быстрее — в любом случае, исход вечера ему стал понятен еще когда Джисо только вошла в дом.

— Зачем ты меня позвал, хен?

Марк непонимающе на него посмотрел, будто бы спрашивая, причем тут это.

— В смысле?

— Говори честно, — почти потребовал Югем. — Нуна должна знать. — Он решил ничего больше не скрывать. Их ложь завела их сюда, в тот момент, в котором Югем меньше всего хотел оказаться, и именно ему предстояло принять решение за них двоих. Его решением было рассказать хену и нуне все — в конце концов, последнее слово будет за ними.

Марк повел плечами так, будто ему мгновенно стало неуютно.

— Я нашел телефон, мой старый, хотя думал, что потерял его. Он лежал в кладовой, под вещами, так, будто был спрятан. Я его включил и увидел сообщение от Югема. Странное, непонятное. И я открыл нашу переписку, и увидел сотни сообщений, отправленных с этого телефона и от моего имени — хотя я их не отправлял. Сообщения были про какие-то встречи, и в целом они были… ну… — Марк замялся.

— Как у любовников. — Договорил Югем.

Марк вздрогнул.

— Да, — неохотно согласился он. — Я позвал тебя поговорить, а Джисо не сказал. Я не хотел тебя беспокоить, — обратился он к жене.

— Ты замечал провалы в памяти в последнее время? — спросил Югем ровно. Он ощущал себя врачом, проводившим операцию; ему просто нужно сделать надрез быстро, да, быстро и ровно, не прислушиваясь к боли в груди, игнорируя все свои чувства. Эта история изначально была не о нем.

— Если честно, да, было, и не раз. Но у меня и прежде бывало такое от стресса, но не настолько, чтобы потом находить километровые переписки, о которых я ничего не помню.

— У тебя диссоциативное расстройство, хен.

Марк опешил.

— Чего?

— Мы с тобой встречались. Втайне от нуны. Вернее, не мы с тобой, а я и другая часть тебя. Эти сообщения писал не ты, а он. И когда ты позвал меня, он тебя выместил, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты знал.

— Ты несешь чушь, Югем, — раздраженно ответил Марк. — Что это за сказки? Ты подбросил мне этот телефон, верно?

В этой истории он, Югем, был главным злодеем. Антагонисту полагалось быть неуловимым, гениальным и бездушным. Югем не мог похвастаться ни одним из этих качеств. Он ощущал себя страшно слабым, маленьким и глупым, и ненавидел себя за это: он не имел права сейчас трусить. Он не имел права думать о себе, сверлить Марка и Джисо взглядом, испытывать боль от того, как Марк, ища поддержки, протянул руку к Джисо, и та не сжала ее в ответ, но и не оттолкнула его.

— Нуна видела, как мы целовались.

— Джисо видела что? — Марк перевел взгляд на жену, та ничего не ответила, но по ее выражению ее лица он понял: это правда.

Марк растерянно моргал, словно ему в глаз попала соринка. Этой соринкой был Югем и его глупые надежды, с которыми он лез в их счастливую семейную жизнь.

— Я не… я ничего не понимаю, — почти жалобно протянул Марк.

Югем встал.

— Тебе нужно к психотерапевту. Сходи на прием, он скажет тебе, лгу я или нет.

Джисо смотрела перед собой пустым взглядом, по ее щекам вниз бежали слезы. Йеджи оглушительно громко заплакала, и она начала ее укачивать. Марк встал вслед за Югемом.

— Если то, что ты говоришь, правда… если это правда, то как ты мог так поступить, Югем? Почему ты пошел на поводу у… у меня? Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю Джисо! — непонимающе воскликнул Марк, впиваясь в него взглядом.

Югем не знал ответа на вопрос Марка. Потому, что я плохой человек? Потому, что мне было плевать на чувства Джисо? Потому, что я думал только о себе? Потому, что ты тоже этого хотел? Потому, что я тебя люблю?

— Я не знаю, хен.

Его не отпускало чувство нереальности происходящего, того, что и Джисо, и Марк просто играли свои роли — Джисо была преданной женой с младенцем на руках, своего рода современной Мадонной, которой предстояло смиренно простить и принять заплутавшего на извилистых дорогах жизни мужа, а Марк играл оступившегося один-единственный раз в жизни Иосифа, который будет замаливать свой грех до конца своих дней. На этой церковной фреске Югему места не было.

И вот он, финал: влюбленные снова вместе, а злой разлучник удаляется, разоблаченный и отвергнутый.

Он вызвал такси до района на другом конце города, не заботясь о цене. Старое трехэтажное здание встретило его как родное. Кто-то удивленно позвал его по имени, но он не откликнулся, снимая на ходу толстовку и бросая ее на пол.

Зал встретил его тишиной и закрытыми шторами окнами. Кто-то догадливо закрыл за ним дверь. Он собирался танцевать столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы ни единой мысли не осталось в его голове, и пульсация в груди наконец умолкла.

**私はマークを愛する**

Странно, но на этом жизнь не кончилась. Шумели такси, сменяли цвета светофоры, распускались цветы. Все куда-то спешили, ехали на машинах, летели на самолетах. Семестр в университете закончился. Месяц прошел мимо Югема, он не успел его осознать, не понял, как сдал экзамены, как проводил мать с отцом на поезд, на котором они отправились на отдых вместе со своей церковью. Ему казалось, что все это время его голова находится под водой, и он завис в этой водяной невесомости, как подводная бабочка, и не всплывает на поверхность. Словно он — героиня аниме Сатоши Кона, кричащая в ванной, опустив голову под воду. У них с ней было много общего — он ощущал себя таким же ненастоящим, таким же нарисованным и поддельным.

Как же это странно: он жил своей жизнью так долго, он так хорошо справлялся и действительно наслаждался тем, что делал, но жалкие пара месяцев с Марком перевернули все с ног на голову, и он будто перестал быть полноценным, он теперь будто не умеет чувствовать удовольствие и наслаждаться жизнью сам, без хена — у него есть только половина, половина улыбки, половина смеха, половина их жидкой, сочащейся сквозь пальцы любви, и этого чертовски мало, этого так мало, этого совсем недостаточно, чтобы ему теперь справляться самому. Он только и делает, что сыпется, с каждым днем его все меньше и меньше, и его никак не отпускает чувство, что это еще не все, что это небольшой перерыв, и скоро все наладится; он не мог поверить, что теперь Марк с Джисо на самом деле все знают, и оба ненавидят его, того, кто влез в их семью, куда его никто не звал. Ему все время казалось, что сейчас он проснется, и Марк позвонит ему, попросит спуститься и обнимет, как только он выйдет из подъезда. Но Марк не звонил и не писал, а тот его номер, «их» номер, был заблокирован.

Югем жалел о том, что тогда, в ванной, ответил на поцелуй Марка. Он жалел обо всем, что между ними было, о каждом разделенном моменте, об их поездке в Ёнпхён, когда он позволил себе поверить, что он правда мог бы стать частью жизни Марка. Исход был таков, что он не просто ничего не приобрел благодаря их отношениям, он потерял то немногое, что у него было — возможность быть Марку другом. Наверно, это была разумная цена его мимолетному счастью.

Он рассказал Джинену обо всем, не в силах больше носить это знание один, готовый к тому, что Джинен осудит его, скажет, что это именно то, чего он заслуживает, но Джинен все еще был самым лучшим человеком на свете и его другом, поэтому он, конечно, ничего такого не сказал, а просто молча обнял его, позволяя Югему заливать слезами свой свитер.

В середине июля Югему позвонил человек, звонка от которого он ждал меньше всего — это была Джисо-нуна, и она попросила его о встрече в кафе. Югем не мог не согласиться — чувство вины глодало его с такой силой, что он, наверно, согласился бы на все, что угодно.

— Я хотела поговорить с тобой, Югем. Понимаю, что это довольно неожиданно, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла она.

Югема накрыло волной стыда, он ощутил, как горят уши.

— Я должен извиниться перед тобой, нуна. Мне… мне очень стыдно за то, что произошло. Я так виноват, — он чувствовал, что не может поднять взгляд на Джисо, и вместо этого сверлил взглядом свои руки.

— Я ценю то, что ты это сказал. — Просто ответила ему Джисо. — Я до сих пор не знаю, что обо всем этом думать, потому что муж мне изменил, и ты был тем, с кем он изменил мне, но вы оба в этом как бы не виноваты, — она усмехнулась. — Но это не то, что я хотела тебе сказать.

Югем в который раз восхитился внутренней силе Джисо — не всякий человек способен вот так позвать любовника своего партнера поговорить и сохранять при этом такое поразительное спокойствие. В такие моменты ему становилось понятно, почему Марк женился на ней.

— Я хотела сказать, что оппа начал терапию. Он до последнего не хотел к врачу, но я настояла — я знаю, что я видела тогда у нас дома, и тот факт, что он об этом ничего не помнит, явно намекал на какие-то проблемы. Честно, я не до конца верила тому, что ты мне сказал, а Марк-оппа не верил вовсе, и мы хотели проверить, что скажет психотерапевт. Он… он подтвердил диагноз, Югем. Сказал нам то же, что и ты. — Он заметил, что нуна произнесла это с трудом — ей не хватало еще сил смириться с ситуацией, в которой они оказались. — И, если честно, все как-то встало на свои места, когда врач сказал свое слово. Я долго думала тогда о том, что ты сказал, и поняла, что нахожу много подтверждений в своей памяти, тех странностей, которые я иногда замечала, но которым не придавала значения. — Джисо отпила кофе из своей чашки и обвела ее ручку указательным пальцем. — Врач говорит, что причиной изменений в сознании оппы стала трагедия, которая произошла с его сестрой.

Югем непонимающе нахмурился — он слышал однажды краем уха, что у Марка была сестра, но он не знал, что именно с ней произошло.

— Эрика умерла в июне девяносто пятого, когда обрушился универмаг «Сампун». Здание рассыпалось как карточный домик. На Эрику упала балка прямо у него на глазах. Оппа этого не помнил до сеанса с доктором, его память об этом забрала одна из личностей. Тогда и произошел первый раскол.

У Югема больно сжалось сердце.

— Ему же было совсем немного тогда…

— Да, всего пять. И та личность все это время была заперта. Она никак себя не проявляла. Вторая была с ним долго, с пяти и до семнадцати. В семнадцать… — Джисо заерзала на стуле. Нуна никогда так не делала, и Югем понял: она скажет сейчас что-то, от чего ей очень некомфортно. — В семнадцать у оппы был парень. — Выпалила она. — И они плохо расстались, я не знаю всего, но Марк-оппа осознал, что любить мужчин неправильно, и что он должен быть нормальным. И та личность тоже отделилась, и появилась последняя, тот оппа, за которым я замужем.

Он понял, что любить мужчин неправильно, и он должен быть нормальным. Югем усмехнулся, потирая ладонью грудь слева, где неожиданно закололо. Марк действительно был очень нормальным: работал в финансах, а не на «бабьей» работе, как Югем, имел нормальных друзей, хорошо зарабатывал, любил нормальные мужские вещи — спорт, хорошо поесть, поговорить о политике. Он нормально женился на девушке, которую нашли для него его родители, нормально купил шикарный дом и так же нормально обзавелся дочкой — просто идеальная мужская жизнь, никакого пространства для ненормальных штучек.

Марк и вправду был очень уж вылизанным, очень уж «нормальным», если подумать, таким нормальным, какими люди обычно не бывали. Значит, тогда, в семнадцать, что-то ранило его так, что он оставил все свои «странности», в том числе и ориентацию, той своей личности, которая встречалась с Югемом?

Югема неожиданно ударило осознанием, и ему стало больно дышать. Это осознание не было шоком, он всегда слонялся где-то около этой мысли, но теперь, четкая, осознанная, она ранила его так, что он ощутил себя оплеванным.

Марку действительно просто нужен был парень, ему было все равно, с кем. Он, хранивший в себе тягу к людям своего пола, дорвался тогда, в ванной, до Югема, маленький тонсэн просто был первым попавшимся под руку. Все это время единственное, что волновало Марка в нем — это то, что у него был член. Если бы тогда в ванной с ним был Сынхен, он мог бы поцеловать и его — в этом Югем был уверен.

Получается, даже эти их три месяца были односторонними, даже то время, о котором он продолжал думать с теплотой, пусть и запрещал себе.

Сердце закололо еще сильнее.

— Понимаю, что это странно, но я подумала, что стоит тебе рассказать, ведь ты теперь причастен ко всему этому. Марк сейчас изучает это расстройство очень внимательно, у него много книг, он читает статьи в интернете…

«Причастен» — как соучастник преступления. Да, наверно, он и был преступником.

Тем, кто украл то, что никогда ему не принадлежало.

**マークは元気ではない**

Он не видел Марка с той их встречи у них с Джисо дома. Тоска по нему кипела в сердце, пылала огнем, но он понемногу учился с ней жить. Неожиданно, но Джисо начала звонить ему и рассказывать о том, как проходит терапия Марка. Это было странно и со стороны наверняка выглядело крайне нездорово, но Югем понимал, почему она звонила именно ему: должно быть, ей было неловко выносить такую деликатную «проблему» за пределы их семьи, а Югем и без того обо всем знал и, вроде как, не должен был осудить. Ей просто нужна была чья-то поддержка, чье-то третье мнение — ей сложно давалась борьба с тем, чего она не понимала.

Она рассказывала Югему о своих встречах с семнадцатилетним Марком, о том, как тот ее боялся и звал нуной, как ему перед ней было неловко. Джисо делилась, что и сама не чувствовала своих обычных эмоций к этому Марку. Удивительно, но она воспринимала его скорее как младшего брата, чем своего мужа — перед ней этот Марк был неловким, вечно виноватым, он ее избегал и боялся смотреть ей в глаза. Югем слышал в голосе Джисо, что пусть она и держалась, давалось ей это совсем не просто.

Тем временем начался сезон дождей, делающий духоту влажной и от того еще более невыносимой. Каникулы подходили к концу, и он встретился с Енджэ и Джиненом, чтобы выпить по этому скорбному поводу.

— У меня появился папик, — торжественно объявил Енджэ.

Джинен присвистнул:

— Мужик сказал — мужик сделал, да, Енджэ?

Тот сделал вид, что хвалится мускулами бицепса.

— И кто он? — полюбопытствовал Югем.

— Его зовут Джексон, он работает в дочерней компании «Самсунг» в Китае, — гордо выдал Енджэ. — И он ебется как бог, — скромно добавил он.

— Ой-ой-ой, TMI, — поддразнил Енджэ Югем.

Тот дал ему подзатыльник.

— Ты еще ребенок и не понимаешь важности совпадения в постели.

— Да уж куда мне.

— Он, наверно, уедет обратно в Китай?

— Не сейчас. У него была встреча с чуваками из финотдела, а главный их на нее даже не заявился. Знаешь, как зовут главного? Туан Марк. Знакомое имя?

Югем удивленно приоткрыл рот. Может, Енджэ говорил о той их поездке в Ёнпхён, когда Марку резко отменили командировку? Видимо, все-таки не отменили.

— Да, ты правильно все понял, он типа подчиненный твоего хена. Короче мы в тот же день и встретились, до этого общались в чате. Он супер.

Югем улыбнулся — хотя бы у Енджэ все было хорошо.

— Мы ебались в примерочной в тц, и у одного озера прямо на земле. Короче, я понял, что мне нравится секс в публичных местах, — деловито сообщил Енджэ, поджаривая мясо.

Джинен закашлял:

— Хорошо, спасибо за это очень неожиданное и совершенно непрошеное высказывание, Енджэ-ши, мы вам перезвоним.

Енджэ надулся:

— Я раскрываю свою сексуальность! Свой цвет!

— Сходи возьми нам еще соджу, — попросил его Джинен, игнорируя его спич.

— Пиздюк, я тебе что, служанка? — возмутился Енджэ, но все-таки встал из-за стола.

Джинен поправил очки на носу, и Югем вдруг осознал, что тот выглядел просто отлично в этом образе хорошего мальчика. Еще и этот лонгслив на пуговицах, открывавший его ключицы.

— Выглядишь потрясно сегодня.

Джинен покраснел за считанные секунды и смущенно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Но я хотел поговорить с тобой о другом. Как там Марк?

Югем сделал большой обжигающий глоток соджу и поморщился.

— Я не знаю. Мы с того дня больше не говорили. Джисо-нуна, его жена, говорит, что он проходит терапию, ходит к психиатру и пьет таблетки.

— То есть он все-таки болен? Ты не ошибся?

— Или так, или и я, и врач оба ошиблись.

Джинен обернулся на холодильник с соджу, рядом с которым замер Енджэ, уткнувшись в свой телефон и печатая что-то с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— А ты сам как, Югем-а?

Югем прислушался к ощущениям внутри себя и поднял взгляд обратно на Джинена.

— Я как будто заяц. Заяц, который годами жил в одном гнезде в лесу и привык к этому гнезду. А потом случилась засуха, и лес загорелся. И сейчас он пылает, а я не могу найти из него выхода.

Джинен понял его — он кивнул и взял его за руку.

— Ты все еще любишь Марка-хена?

— Если бы после того, как прекращаешь видеться с человеком, отрубало чувства, моя жизнь была бы намного легче, Джинен-а. Мне нужно время. Пока мой ответ на твой вопрос «да». Я все еще хочу невозможного.

Югем зачем-то встряхнул стакан с соджу, будто взбалтывая виски.

— Ты знаешь, я тут недавно манхву одну читал. Голубую, как небо, конечно. «Саха» называется. И там в любовной сцене главных героев — а она происходит на входе в храм, публично, как Енджэ любит — к ним подходит человек. И автор сообщает читателю, что это тот самый человек, который убьет главного героя. И, знаешь, я подумал — вот бы на людях висели такие предупреждения. Это тот, кто даст тебе в глаз. Это тот, кто будет звать тебя педиком. Это тот, кого ты полюбишь и с кем будешь встречаться, пока он не придет в себя и не вернется к своей жене, разбивая тебе сердце.

— Гем-а… — Джинен потянулся к нему через стол и погладил его щеку ладонью. Югем прижался к его руке и закрыл глаза.

**マークは私を愛したことがない**

На психологии девиантного поведения провели пару лекций по психическим расстройствам и попросили Югема с Енджэ вкратце повторить информацию по ДРИ, и Югему казалось, что это все одна большая шутка, идиотский сегмент variety show, где он — главный артист. Хотя, скорее, клоун, развлекающий толпу своими бесконечными проебами. Дурацкий проект вынул из него всю душу, став по итогу чем-то вроде личного дневника, чем-то совершенно сокровенным, не созданным для того, чтобы транслироваться на полную лекционную аудиторию на паре консервативного старого дурака-профессора.

Югему иногда казалось, что его немного отпустило, что ему уже не так давит сердце и не так тяжело думать о Марке, поселившемся в его мыслях вечным гостем, но едва он ловил себя на этой мысли, как ему в очередной раз звонила Джисо. У него с ней сложились крайне странные отношения, где он стал ей едва ли не другом — Джисо много говорила с ним о Марке, о том, как протекало его лечение, и он понимал ее, правда. Она только-только родила и теперь была постоянно прикована к дому и к Йеджи, каких-то два месяца назад она узнала, что муж ей изменяет, и ее жизнь разделилась на до и после. Теперь она следила за тем, как проходила терапия Марка, и все это очень давило на нее. Югем понимал, что чувства Джисо менялись: сначала она была шокирована происходящим, затем в какой-то степени приняла то, что Марк страдает от расстройства идентичности, а сейчас вновь пришла к отрицанию, но теперь в другом плане. Джисо не могла принять вторую личность Марка. Тот почти не появлялся под давлением медикаментов, но само его существование сильно повлияло на Марка. Он стал меняться, и начал превращаться в человека, которого Джисо не хотела бы рядом с собой видеть.

Она приняла неожиданное для Югема решение пригласить его к ним домой, хотя Югему стоило бы уже привыкнуть, что от этой новой нуны можно было ждать чего угодно. Конечно, у Югема не было ни малейшего желания возвращаться в их дом — не сейчас, когда он все еще переживал свою личную трагедию и остро реагировал на каждое грубое слово. Но то были желания его разума, а сердце, конечно, очень тосковало по Марку, хоть он и знал, что Марк не хотел его видеть и, наверно, и вовсе ненавидел теперь. Поэтому Югем даже попытался отказаться, но нуна очень просила его прийти, а он чувствовал себя слишком виноватым, чтобы настаивать.

И вот он снова там же, в доме, где все про и для ребенка. Его усадили в гостиной, и, пока Джисо ушла за кофе для него, он разглядывал кипу книг по психологии, сложенную на стеллаж под телевизором. Югем заметил книги про психологические расстройства разного рода — кажется, Марк не до конца понимал, какая информация ему пригодится, и читал все подряд.

Джисо вернулась с чашками, и Югем неожиданно обратил внимание на то, как на ней сидела одежда — мешком, складками, бесформенной кучей, что было странно для совсем недавно родившей женщины. Нуна казалась болезненно худой и бледной. Югем посмотрел на чашку в своих руках — по краям фарфора изнутри остались разводы, будто кофе сильно болтало в кружке. Он поднял взгляд на руки Джисо. Как он и думал, они чуть тряслись.

Что-то было сильно не так во всем этом — в этих трясущихся руках, в том, как нуна избегала смотреть на него.

— Что-то случилось?

Это был глупый, бестактный вопрос, ответ на который был очевиден — уж наверно ты, Югем, пару раз переспал с ее мужем, как думаешь, может, это причина? Однако почему-то ему показалось, что есть что-то еще.

— Нет, — выдавила Джисо.

Югем потер подбородок задумчиво и огляделся:

— А где хен?

Джисо вздрогнула при упоминании мужа, и это было странно.

— В спальне. Можешь туда сходить.

Югем воспользовался ее предложением — ему было физически некомфортно в ее присутствии. По телефону он не видел впалых щек, растерянного замученного лица, не имел представления, что Джисо была на грани депрессии или уже в нее погрузилась. Кофе встал комком в горле.

Марк был в комнате Йеджи, небольшой и уютной детской, обставленной новой красивой мебелью. Он стоял рядом с круглой кроваткой спиной к Югему, укачивая дочь в полной тишине. Югем замер в дверях, смотря на спину Марка. Он не видел его так долго, но почему-то не ощущал сейчас долгожданного облегчения — вместо этого его тянуло сбежать из этого дома, где он чувствовал себя последним мудаком. Правда колола глаза.

Югем чуть сдвинулся и замер. Теперь ему открылся вид на окно, почему-то не закрытое шторами, в стекле которого отражалось лицо Марка. Оно-то и привлекло внимание Югема.

На лице Марка не было ничего. Оно было неестественно ровным, холодным и ничего не выражающим, и от него по спине бежали неприятные мурашки. Почему Марк держит на руках свою дочь, самого любимого и дорогого человека на земле, и выглядит так, как будто он к ней ничего не испытывает? Почему у него такое пугающе бесцветное лицо? Что с ними обоими не так?

Марк вдруг повернулся, и Югем буквально увидел, как он натянул на лицо улыбку и доброжелательный взгляд — это выглядело так, будто он надел маску.

— Привет, Гем-а.

Югем вздрогнул. Ему вдруг стало неприятно, что Марк так к нему обращался, ему захотелось сказать «не зови меня так», и, поймав себя на этой мысли, он смешался.

— Привет, хен. Джисо ждет нас в гостиной.

— Да? Хорошо, пойдем, Йеджи как раз уснула.

Югем вышел из комнаты первым и пошел вдаль по коридору, слыша за собой чужие шаги. От этого волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

Они оба сели на диван, почему-то рядом, а Джисо сидела отдельно.

Марк говорил про терапию, Югем и Джисо молчали. Щекой Югем постоянно ощущал взгляд Марка, направленный на его профиль, и понял, что тот все это время обращается только к нему, даже не смотря на Джисо, которая, в свою очередь, смотрела на самого Марка.

«Она видит, что он все это время на меня пялится».

Югем не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он просто сидел дома у хена, но почему-то у него холодели руки и кончик носа, а по спине будто водили кончиком заточенного ножа. Ему было страшно, ему было страшно в комнате с ними двумя, и он никак не мог понять, что его так пугает, ведь они оба не делали ничего странного.

Его затошнило, и он ушел под предлогом неотложных дел. У ворот он обернулся и увидел, что Марк смотрел на него из окна.

**マークは私を愛したことがない**

— «Пылающего» напоминает.

— Это что?

Джинен вздохнул прямо в трубку:

— Ты иногда странно далек от поп-культуры, Югем. Это фильм с Ю Аином и Чжон Сочжун, экранизация рассказа Мураками «Сжечь сарай». Там про двух парней и девушку. Девушка, конечно, нравится обоим. Она сначала встречается с одним, потом с другим. И один из них «жжет сараи», как он признается второму. А потом девушка пропадает. И он понимает, что «сараи» на самом деле девушки, и второй их убивает. И его девчонку тоже убил.

— Что это за «Олдбой» такой…

— Это не Пак Чханук, но это неважно. Я вспомнил его, потому что мне кажется, что ты чего-то не знаешь. Например, ты сам сказал, что у нуны тряслись руки. Почему у нее тряслись руки? Это ведь странно, да же? У людей ни с того ни с сего не начинается тремор. Она чего-то боится.

— Или кого-то… — договорил Югем.

— Или кого-то. — Джинен замолчал, и Югем услышал, как у него за окном проехала разрывающаяся сиренами скорая.

— Ты… неужели ты думаешь, что…

— Марк-хен может убить нуну.

Югем замер.

— Что? — переспросил он, чувствуя, как вязнет во рту слюна.

Джинен помолчал еще пару секунд и вдруг расхохотался.

— Гребаный ты дебил, блять! — выругался Югем.

— Югем! — заорала из кухни мама. — Чтобы я такого не слышала!

Джинен, судя по звукам, плакал от смеха. Отсмеявшись, он неожиданно посерьезнел:

— Нет, без шуток, он ведет себя странно. Допустим, мы берем за неоспоримый факт, что у него это его расстройство. Может ли быть так, что у него есть личность, о которой никто не знает? И нуна ее боится? И ее ты видел вчера?

— Да может, конечно… черт, я не знаю уже, что думать. — Телефон завибрировал у него в руках. — Подожди минуту, у меня вторая линия. — Бросил он Джинену и взял трубку. — Алло?

— Привет, — раздался из динамика голос Марка.

— Привет, — после паузы выдавил из себя Югем.

— Можешь спуститься? — неожиданно жалобно попросил его хен.

Югем не хотел спускаться настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно.

— Хорошо, — нехотя согласился он, когда любопытство победило в нем растерянность.

У подъезда снова стояла машина, Марк стоял, опираясь на нее спиной, и Югема накрыло острым чувством дежавю.

— Зачем ты здесь? — прямо спросил он, отвлекаясь от снова поднявшегося внутри обожания.

Лицо Марк выглядело неожиданно открытым и честным, и это обескураживало Югема — хен опять выглядел как тот человек, который испытывал к нему чувства, а не как незнакомец, которого он видел в гостиной их с Джисо дома.

— Я много думал в последнее время… Ты же знаешь, что я прохожу терапию, да? — Югем кивнул. — Я… своего рода учусь жить с другими моими личностями. Они не появляются сейчас, но я вспомнил те моменты, память о которых хранили только они, и… и я вспомнил, что было между тобой и… мной.

Сердце резко дернулось и полетело кубарем вниз.

— И я… чувствую сейчас ужасную растерянность, Гем-а. У меня вертится в голове то, что между нами было, и это так… странно хорошо…

Югем молча смотрел на него, пытаясь разглядеть неискренность, подловить его на лжи, но — ничего.

— Могу ли я… позволишь ли ты мне поцеловать тебя?

Вот как — он вспомнил их встречи и прикосновения, вспомнил, видимо, как ему было от них приятно, и хотел узнать, будет ли ему приятно сейчас. Было бы забавно, не будь так больно. Сейчас он согласится, и Марк почувствует отвращение и оттолкнет его, и он ощутит себя мусором под его ногами. Югем уже слышал, как разбивается его сердце.

Но он кивнул.

Его впервые целовал Марк-муж, Марк-отец, Марк, который все это время считал его просто другом. Он сначала целовал его осторожно, но потом углубил поцелуй и застонал, и Югем почувствовал, как тот весь покрылся мурашками, как тот забыл это чувство, когда целуешь другого парня. Марк запустил ему пальцы в волосы и перешел на шею поцелуем, и с силой себя остановил.

— Не думал, что это будет так… сильно… — растерянно прошептал он.

Югем смотрел на его припухшие вкусные губы, на его затуманенный, влюбленный взгляд, и не понимал, как ему его отпустить. Сердце не слышало увещеваний разума, оно видело, что его любят в ответ, и хотело притянуть Марка ближе, снова сделать его своим.

Но Марк отошел от него, растерянный и окончательно запутавшийся, и обошел машину, чтобы сесть за руль. Он открыл дверь и прошептал ему «прости», и через пару секунд уехал. Югем оглядел площадку у подъезда. Будто Марка никогда там и не было.

Он поднес телефон к уху.

— Джинен, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как слабеет голос.

— Он вертит тобой как хочет.

— Я не знаю, Джинен… ничего уже не знаю.

— Югем, я понимаю, что тебе сейчас тяжело думать не головкой, а головой, но соберись на секунду и ответь мне не как мой друг, а как будущий психолог: разве не странно, что он вот так быстро все вспомнил? Разве это не отнимает у людей… не знаю, годы?

— Джинен, разве это сейчас важно? — устало ответил он.

— Да, важно.

Югем потер лоб.

— Не знаю… наверно? — он задумался, снова вспоминая свой дурацкий проект. — По идее он не должен был ничего вспомнить. Или не так быстро. Другие личности хранят эти воспоминания. Он едва ли соберется воедино, как пазл, он скорее просто потеряет все, что они знали.

— Воот, — протянул Джинен довольно.

— Но я не уверен.

— Так поговори с кем-нибудь, кто уверен!

— Хорошо. — Согласился Югем, отключаясь.

**何か変です**

— Итак, учитель Ли сегодня отсутствует, поэтому говорить с вами про диссоциальное расстройство личности буду я.

По аудитории прокатился радостный шепоток — учитель Хен нравилась не только Енджэ.

— Что вы уже знаете про данное расстройство? Да, пожалуйста.

— Ну… это название является общим понятием, объединяющим социопатию, асоциальность и антисоциальность.

— Верно, и психопатическое расстройство в том же числе. Да, вы совершенно правы. Для диссоциального расстройства характерно поведение, идущее вразрез с правилами общества — например, совершенное равнодушие к тому, что чувствуют окружающие люди, то есть полное отсутствие эмпатии, и неспособность испытывать чувство вины.

Раздался чей-то шепот, из которого очень отчетливо было слышно «манипуляторы».

— Здесь я с вами не соглашусь. Мы не можем говорить обо всех людях с диссоциальным расстройством как о тех, кто манипулирует другими. Во-первых, мы с вами никогда не обобщаем, каждый человек совершенно индивидуален. Во-вторых, что исходит из первого моего замечания, не все социопаты хотят вам навредить. Однако да, есть и те, кто хотят, и они неплохо в этом преуспевают: их отсутствие эмпатии помогает им превосходно считывать информацию. Есть такие люди, которые способны увидеть в человеке слабость и ею воспользоваться. Про это тоже нельзя забывать.

Енджэ сделал вид, что умер от счастья, но Югем его проигнорировал — он ждал конца пары, чтобы поскорее поговорить с учителем Хен и закрыть этот дурацкий гештальт, это его обещание Джинену. Он уже не был уверен, что это была такая хорошая идея.

Когда занятие наконец закончилось, он тут же побежал вниз, к трибуне, за которой стояла невысокая молодая учительница.

— Учитель, можно задать вам вопрос?

— Да, конечно, студент Ким, я вас слушаю, — подняла на него внимательный взгляд женщина, и Югем вдруг смутился.

— Только это не по теме занятия.

— Тем не менее.

— Я хотел спросить про ДРИ. Скажите, может ли быть такое, что пациент, которому диагностировали данное расстройство, начал терапию, например, в конце июня, а в сентябре он уже приобрел все те воспоминания, которые хранили другие его личности?

— Данное расстройство обязательно имеет какую-то причину, и, как вы знаете, обычно это травмирующий, крайне тяжелый прошлый опыт. При терапии важно установить первопричину, от этого отталкивается все лечение. Установление причины занимает немалое количество времени, все-таки речь здесь идет о нежелательных воспоминаниях. И цель лечения — интеграция всех альтер-личностей в одну, однако это не всегда получается сделать. И не всегда нужно это делать — часто люди предпочитают навсегда забыть то, что хранит одна из альтер-личностей. Так или иначе, это процесс трудоемкий и длительный. Так что, отвечая на ваш вопрос: настолько скорое излечение звучит маловероятно, но я ни в коем случае не утверждаю, что это невозможно. В отдельных случаях, легких, может быть, можно за три месяца добиться каких-то успехов… однако трудно сказать, — задумчиво протянула учитель Хен. Она улыбнулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Я ответила на ваш вопрос?

Югем кивнул:

— Да, спасибо вам большое.

Он вышел из аудитории, набрал Джинена и пересказал ему все, что сказала ему учитель.

— Поговори с Джисо-нуной.

— Что? Зачем?

— Югем, не будь тупорылым таким, пожалуйста, — терпеливо попросил Джинен, и Югем захныкал «ну маам». — Ты мне сам только что сказал, что твоя супер авторитетная преподка согласилась, что это все херня собачья и выглядит подозрительно, так? — Югем угукнул. — Значит что? Значит, кто-то пиздит. Иди и поговори с нуной. Кто знает, что эти двое из подвала задумали.

— Это сейчас отсылка к «Паразитам» была?

— Растешь, — бросил ему Джинен и положил трубку.

Югем вздохнул. Джинен теперь только и делал, что наседал на него с Марком, а особенно когда увидел, что он поплыл от одного поцелуя с хеном. Да, Югем и правда постоянно возвращался мыслями к тому вечеру и не горел желанием копаться в чужом грязном белье — он трусливо боялся, что то, что он может узнать, так его шокирует, что он не сможет больше общаться с Марком, как раньше. Это его опасение было настолько глупым, что Джинену о нем знать не стоило.

Однако Югем не забыл те неприятные мурашки, поползшие по телу от дрожащих рук забитой Джисо и не сводящего с него пристального взгляда Марка. Он тогда ощутил себя загнанной в ловушку мухой, которую вот-вот съедят. Но ему только предстояло выяснить, кто тогда хотел его съесть — два паука или все-таки один.

Джисо встретилась с ним в кафе, на нейтральной территории, как мысленно обозначил для себя Югем.

— О чем ты хотел меня спросить, Югем?

Сегодня она выглядела лучше, чем тогда, дома — макияж выровнял неровный цвет лица, и одежда была ей впору.

Приглядевшись, Югем заметил, что руки у нее больше не дрожат. Наверно, она приняла успокоительные.

— О твоих отношениях с хеном. — Глаза Джисо на секунду расширились. — Я хотел задать тебе довольно личный вопрос, но не знаю, насколько это будет уместно.

Джисо задумалась и наконец кивнула.

— Задавай.

— Чем он тебя зацепил?

Джисо хмыкнула.

— Гольфом.

— Гольфом? — опешил Югем.

— Да. Наши семьи играли вместе, на одном корте. Там мы с ним и познакомились, это было такое слепое свидание, устроенное родителями. Я всегда любила гольф, и он, как оказалось, тоже. Мы и сейчас иногда ездим поиграть… ездили. — Поправила себя Джисо. — Марк не очень любит спорт, но вот гольф — да. Так что у нас было такое общее увлечение.

Пять лет назад, когда они с Марком занимались в хагвоне, Югем серьезно увлекался баскетболом. Он смотрел все матчи лос-анджелесских команд в интернете и мечтал когда-нибудь вживую увидеть Коби Брайанта, легенду «Лос-Анджелес Лейкерс». На одном из занятий Югем отвлекался сильнее обычного, и, когда Марк спросил его, в чем дело, он объяснил ему, что прокручивает в голове последнюю игру. Хен тогда удивился и сказал ему, что он тоже очень любит эту команду. Они оба посмеялись над совпадением и потом даже пару раз смотрели вместе игры. И Марк говорил, что баскетбол — единственная его спортивная страсть.

Странно, что он никогда не упоминал гольф.

— У нас и вкусы в еде до смешного совпадают. Или вот, например, у нас обоих аллергия на клубнику. Такое… забавное совпадение, — без намека на улыбку сказала Джисо.

Югем нахмурился. Нуна была неестественно спокойной, безэмоциональной, будто ей сильно дали по голове чем-то тяжелым. Когда она отошла в туалет, Югем перегнулся через стол и заглянул в ее открытую сумку. Из нее торчала упаковка феназепама.

Идя после их встречи домой, он прокручивал в голове ее слова. Гольф… клубника… гольф… клубника.

Клубника.

Разве не ее Марк тогда ел с его тела вперемешку со сливками?

**マークが私に嘘をついたようですね**

Ноябрь выдался отвратительно холодный, ветреный, бесснежный и от того еще более безжалостный. Югем брел по улице, кутаясь в пальто и кляня себя за то, что не надел ни шапку, ни шарф — ему с утра было жаль хорошую укладку. Ветру его укладку было не жаль нисколько, и, конечно, от нее уже ничего не осталось — он целый день провел в университете, сдавая экзамены, и там было уже не до волос. Хотелось прийти домой и лечь спать так, чтобы уже никогда не просыпаться.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал от нового пришедшего сообщения.

« _югееееем бляяяяяяя я сдал! я сдал эту несдаваемую хуйню!!!_ 🥺»

« _ты про девиантное поведение?_ »

« _нет, дифференциальную_ »

Через пару секунд пришло еще два сообщения:

« _блять я забыл про этого старого мудака совсем, еще и он будет меня в жопу ебать, ну спасибо за напоминание, югем_ 👺»

« _ты-то все сдал? лох_ »

« _все_ 😛»

« _ууууу убил бы тебя((_ »

Югем хмыкнул — Енджэ, как всегда, сдавал экзамены с потом и кровью, и большинство не с первого раза. Он был совсем не глупым парнем, просто к концу учебного года вся его мотивация на учебу сходила на ноль, а вместо нее появлялась мотивация искать нового любовника. Правда, в этот раз нового искать не пришлось — удивительно, но его китаец прилип к нему липучкой и даже купил ему билеты до Гонконга на новый год.

« _а у джинена там че, кстати?_ 🤔» — вдруг спросил его Енджэ.

« _вроде с девчонкой со своей время проводит, думаю, все хорошо у него_ »

« _натуралам везет_ 🤡»

Кажется, Югем впервые в жизни готов был сказать, что Енджэ прав.

Два месяца с последней его встречи с Марком песком утекли сквозь пальцы. Он куда-то бегал, с кем-то виделся, ходил на пары, делал какие-то задания и даже возобновил свои занятия танцами спустя больше, чем полтора года перерыва. Это был его способ прогнать хена из своей головы — занять себя настолько, чтобы на мысли не оставалось никакого времени. И это даже почти работало — почти, потому что Марк неожиданно усложнил его жизнь тем, что начал ему писать. После бесконечных сообщений Джисо это ощущалось как сюр, и если с нуной у него хотя бы были какие-то идеи, почему она это делала, то Марк просто вводил его в ступор.

Он писал ему, что ел на завтрак и чем занимался в течение дня, рассказывал о книгах, которые читал, о терапии, отправлял ему фото — иногда сэлфи, иногда запечатленные маленькие частички его повседневной жизни — поалевшие клены, необыкновенно светлое безоблачное небо, пибимпаб в глубокой миске, руку Йеджи в его руке. Если бы это был кто угодно другой, а не Марк, Югем бы подумал, что он так показывает свою симпатию, но с Марком это звучало как совершенный бред если принимать во внимание все то, что они вместе пережили. Один только поцелуй, тот, самый последний, никак не вписывался в новую картину мира Югема, строившуюся на отрицании всего, что выводило его из душевного равновесия.

Югем решил сосредоточиться на себе и стать для себя главным жизненным приоритетом. Слишком долго он жил только о Марке, слишком долго он бегал за ним хвостиком и ждал, когда он бросит ему «ко мне». Он неожиданно открыл для себя прелести независимости и вдруг осознал, что принадлежать только себе самому (пусть пока не полностью, пусть пока он все еще на немножко, но был влюблен в Марка) — самое потрясающее чувство в мире. Эту случайно открытую свободу Югем не намеревался отдавать никому.

Он шел по вечернему, залитому огнями городу, глубоко дыша его запахом. Он отдавал уличной едой, холодом и бензином, стелился слоями в легких, и Югему почему-то захотелось широко улыбнуться.

Телефон снова завибрировал, но в этот раз это был звонок.

— Нуна? — удивленно спросил Югем.

— Да, это я, привет, Югем, — ответила Джисо странным голосом.

— Что-то случилось?

Он понял, что остановился посреди тротуара, чтобы взять трубку, и наконец пошел дальше.

— Оппа сказал тебе, что мы развелись?

Югем встал, как вкопанный. Какой-то прохожий выругался и обошел его, задев плечом.

— Нет.

— Это было в октябре.

— Почему ты говоришь мне про это? — непонимающе спросил он Джисо, продолжая, наконец, идти.

— Тебя ведь это напрямую касается, — неприятным голосом ответила она. Югем нахмурился. Спустя столько времени нуна, наконец, решила показать ему, что она на него зла?

По ту сторону трубки раздался щелчок зажигалки. Югем распахнул рот от удивления. С каких это пор нуна курит?

— Я говорила с доктором Ю, лечащим врачом оппы.

— Его доктора зовут не Ли?

— У него теперь другой врач. Доктор Ли… он был не вполне объективен, когда осматривал оппу. Он поставил ему неверный диагноз.

Югем посмотрел по сторонам и пошел через дорогу.

— Как ты узнала?

— Я увидела, как Марк-оппа давал ему деньги.

— Деньги? — Югем совершенно ничего не понимал.

— Он платил ему деньги в обмен на диагноз и рецепт на таблетки. Он не знает, что я знаю. Я просто сказала ему, что у врача плохие отзывы, и нам стоит попробовать другого. И сама сходила с ним к другому. — Судя по звукам, нуна курила у открытого окна.

До Югема наконец дошло, что ему совсем, совсем не понравится то, что нуна собиралась ему сказать. Ее голос, флегматичный, но одновременно с тем ядовитый, обещал что-то малоприятное.

— И что сказал новый доктор?

— Он сказал, что оппа все это время лгал.

Сердце Югема пропустило удар.

— Что Марк-оппа — социопат. Что он выдумал всю эту красивую историю с этим его множественным расстройством, и выдумал хорошо, красиво, сплетая правду с ложью так искусно, что мы с тобой ему поверили.

Югем сжал трубку в руке сильнее:

— Это шутка какая-то, да?

— Нет, мальчик, это не шутка. — Зло выплюнула Джисо. — Он выдумал целую систему вранья, продумал до мелочей свои якобы личности, их особенности и то, как и когда они появились.

— Я не понимаю, — выдохнул Югем. — Зачем ему это делать?

— Чтобы сбросить с хвоста надоевшую жену и незапланированного ребенка. — Голос у Джисо сорвался, она закашлялась. — Он никогда меня не любил. Ни меня, ни Йеджи. Просто пользовался, чтобы создать картинку красивой семьи. Чтобы спокойно жить без проблем и вопросов. Сам подумай, Югем, ты же неглупый мальчик: как развестись с только-только родившей женой так, чтобы ничего не потерять и не замарать репутацию? Сходу ничего в голову и не приходит, так ведь? А тут — просто идеальный вариант. «Это диагноз, это личности, это не я тебе изменял!». Ну как на больного злится! — почти выкрикнула Джисо. — Зачем ему нужен был ты, сам догадываешься?

Он сглотнул. Моргающий светофор поплыл перед глазами, стало нечем дышать, и он расстегнул пальто.

Он догадывался. Он действительно понял.

Наивный, давно и безнадежно влюбленный студент психологического факультета был именно тем, что было нужно Марку.

— Потому что я нужен был, чтобы рассказать тебе про его диссоциации.

— Бинго.

К Югему подошла пожилая женщина и осторожно потянула его за рукав.

— Вы в порядке? Вам нужна помощь?

Он отмахнулся одной рукой, думая только о том, как поскорее дойти до дома, иначе он бы упал прямо здесь.

— Он внимательный, ты же замечал, да? Он страшно внимательный. Он понимает, что тебе нужно, какого именно человека ты хотел бы видеть рядом с собой, и дает тебе именно то, чего ты хочешь. Смешно, но он был просто идеальным мужем. Никогда не делал ничего такого, что могло бы мне не понравится. Отвратительно безупречный. Это потому, что он подстраивается под каждого человека, как хамелеон. Делает все, что угодно, лишь бы добиться своей цели. И тут тоже добился — он хотел развода, но так, чтобы было, к кому уйти. И у него вышло.

Лампа у подъезда нервно моргала, раздражая глаза, и Югем поднял руку над ними козырьком.

Вот, что он чувствовал в Марке все это время. Недомолвки, странные взгляды, противоречивое поведение, это странное бесконечное изучение учебников по психологии, даже то, что у него любимая книга — это история Билли Миллигана, все это было единственной правдой про Марка из всего, что он о нем знал. Единственной правдой про Марка было то, что все о нем было ложью, и сам он был соткан из своей же лжи.

Он был удивительно умным мужчиной, но весь свой ум он направил на то, чтобы обмануть всех, кто его окружает — и у него это получилось.

— Подумать только, я его никогда не знала. Не знала человека, с которым ложилась в одну постель каждую ночь. Как подумаю — и в дрожь бросает. А что, если он, пока я спала, держал нож над моим горлом?

«Марк-хен может убить нуну» — прозвучало голосом Джинена в его голове.

Джинен все это время был прав.

Югем вошел в квартиру и запер за собой дверь.

— Подумала, что тебе стоит знать, Югем-а. — Произнесла тихо Джисо. — Ты ведь хотел Марка? Ну так получай. Теперь он весь твой. — И раздались гудки.

Телефон выпал из внезапно ослабевших пальцев, и Югем не нашел в себе сил его поднять.

Что же он наделал? Что же Марк наделал, и что наделали они оба?

В дверь постучали, и стук отдался в его прижимающейся к ней спине. Его бросило в пот. Нетвердой рукой он открыл дверь.

За ней стоял Марк.

— Привет.

Его лицо, грустное, буквально пропитанное тоской, было обращено к Югему в немой просьбе.

— Привет, — не своим голосом ответил Югем.

— Впустишь?

Он отошел в сторону, пропуская Марка, и закрыл дверь с мыслью о том, что не хочет оставаться с ним один на один в пустой квартире.

— Я пришел поговорить с тобой, Гем-а, — тихо признался Марк. — Я… я развелся с Джисо.

— Правда? — все тем же чужим голосом переспросил Югем.

— Да. Я понял, что не могу так больше. Теперь, когда я знаю о себе то, что не знал прежде, когда я все это чувствую, я не могу просто делать вид, что этого нет, — Марк проникновенно посмотрел на Югема, и тот поразился тому, как хорошо тот играл свою роль. — Не хочу тебе лгать, — вот это было смешно, — я еще не отошел от расставания с Джисо. Мы были с ней вместе так долго, она подарила мне дочку, и она все еще самая важная женщина в моей жизни. Но… но ты, — Марк потянулся к нему и взял за руки. Наверно, ладони Югема ему ощущались как два куска льда. — Ты занимаешь не менее важную часть моего сердца. Я постоянно о тебе думаю. Думаю о том, что было между нами, не могу выбросить тебя из головы. Не могу и не хочу.

Он сжал его руки чуть сильнее, потирая их. От тепла его рук замерзшую кожу жгло.

— Я люблю Джисо, и я люблю тебя. Обе эти части — это я. И я учусь принимать и ту, и другую. И я помню все то, что я чувствовал с тобой, что счастье, что ты мне подарил, как ты шептал мне о своей любви ко мне. Да, я не буду скрывать, что моего альтера, младшего Марка, сначала интересовал только секс и свобода от меня, основной личности, но потом он по-настоящему в тебя влюбился. Так влюбился, что потерял голову и позволил Джисо себя увидеть.

Марк посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. В его взгляде, казалось, не было ничего, кроме искреннего восхищения, любви и просьбы. Удивительное мастерство.

— Гем-а… позволь мне за тобой ухаживать.

Югем подумал о том, что Марк убил двух зайцев одним выстрелом, выбрав его — он не только с его помощью рассказал Джисо о выдуманном заболевании, но еще и привлек Югема к себе, привязал крепче, стал для него интересным с этим своим расстройством, ведь он же психолог, он не мог мимо такого пройти.

Югема затошнило так, что ему показалось, что его вывернет прямо там, на костюм от берберри и ботинки хьюго босс, зальет желчью всю Маркову гнилую, лживую сущность. На секунду ему даже стало интересно, что Марк бы сделал, если бы его и правда на него стошнило. Перекосилось бы его лицо, выдавая все его настоящее отвращение? Или даже в такое мгновение он бы продолжал строить из себя человека, который любит его всего, таким, какой он есть, даже в самые неприятные физические моменты?

Марк смотрел на него выжидающе, и он понял, что придется что-то ему сказать, придется из себя что-то выдавить, лишь бы только он не смотрел так внимательно. Ему показалось, что еще секунда — и Марк обо всем догадается, он поймет, что Югем знает.

И достанет из рукава нож, которым перережет ему горло.

Югем неуверенно кивнул. Этот кивок можно было бы списать на то, что он просто пытался убрать волосы с глаз, таким кривым он вышел, но Марка, очевидно, все устроило — он улыбнулся, сделал к нему шаг и крепко обнял.

В полутьме коридора, разрываемой только тусклым светом старого бра, Югем увидел в зеркале отражение своего белого, как мел, лица.


End file.
